Bunny del Mar
by TheYoko
Summary: Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora PriestessOfNox. AU. Kotetsu, forzado a retirarse de la fuerza policial, toma un trabajo a tiempo completo en el Parque Zoológico de Apollon. ¿Pero qué clase de trabajo en un zoológico requiere de un guardia de seguridad que viva en el lugar?. ¡Tritón!Barnaby (osea, Barnaby es una sirena macho). Slash/Yaoi. Barnaby/Kotetsu.
1. Capitulo 1

"Bunny del mar".

(Traducción autorizada de un fic de la autora PriestessOfNox)

¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La escritora y traductora de fics que cuando come guiso de arroz o de fideos, le saca toda la carne!. ¿Cómo están todos por ahí?. Otra vez insisto con una nueva traducción. Y lo mejor es que el original _todavía se está publicando_. El fic, como dice arriba, se llama "Bunny del mar", su autora es PriestessOfNox, y con una mano en el corazón, diré que es uno de los fics más originales que leí del Fandom que fuera. Puede sonar muy tonto de decir, o muy fangirl, qué se yo, pero lo que es a mí, la historia me fascinó. Y si un fic con capítulos relativamente cortos ya tiene cincuenta y pico de reviews (tenía más de treinta cuando apenas había salido publicado), ahora, con ocho capis… bueno, algo a la fuerza tiene que tener para enganchar, ¿no?. Ya a mí me dejó alucinada en los dos primeros capítulos, así que cuando leí el quinto me dije "¡Tengo que pedirle permiso a esta chica para que me deje traducirlo! ¡TENGO QUE TRADUCIRLO!". Por supuesto, Priestess fue muy amable y me dijo a todo que sí… Así que en una ráfaga traducidora me sentaba en casa, después de llegar del trabajo, y traduce que traduce. Hasta hoy (nueve de Julio) tengo hasta el capi cuatro (más que nada porque también estuve traduciendo dos fics cortos de Monochrome Factor), y en cuanto suba estos dos me pongo a seguir con el resto. La autora original suele subir un capítulo por semana (por lo general los jueves o viernes), y yo tengo pensado hacer eso, pero subiendo dos capis, para que no se le haga demasiado largo a nadie, y para darme tiempo de traducir un poco a mí… Ya se sabe que la vida real suele aparecerse con alguna burrada para fastidiar la velada siempre…

Como siempre, pido disculpas por alguna metida de pata de mi parte; aún con cuatro diccionarios, y con Internet en el celular para sacarme las dudas de ciertos coloquialismos en idioma inglés, a veces le erro feo, feo a algo. ¿Si encuentran alguna inconsistencia, me lo dicen, porfa?. Gracias.

**DISCLAIMER… OTRO:**

"Bunny del mar" © PriestessOfNox.

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, ASI COMO TAMPOCO LAS IDEAS VOLCADAS EN EL MISMO. PERO LA TRADUCCIÓN Y LOS COMENTARIOS SÍ FUERON HECHOS ÍNTEGRAMENTE POR MÍ: "TheYoko".

Tiger & Bunny no me pertenecen, sinó que se pertenecen el uno al otro porque _están_ hechos el uno para el otro y se acabó la discusión. Okay, bueno, ellos y el resto de los Héroes, los malos, la ciudad de Sternbild y el perro John son de Sunrise. Y del que planeó que Kotetsu y Barnaby sanen sus heridas estando juntos para siempre: Masafumi Nishida.

El fic original en inglés lo pueden encontrar en mi sección de fic favoritos, en FFNET.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción de este primer capítulo: 1 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:09. Fecha de término de traducción de este primer capítulo: 3 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 20:37].

* * *

05/08/13

Inspirado en algún fanart que vi en Tumblr.

Capítulo 1.

Kotetsu miró la dirección en su mano y giró varias veces hasta que divisó la estatua de un rugiente león alado y se dirigió hasta allí. Esa ya sería la tercer entrevista de trabajo esa mañana y esperanzadoramente tal vez la única en llegar a buen puerto; su ex compañero y amigo Ben, lo había recomendado para este, así que ello tenía que significar algo.

Cuando finalmente halló la entrada, Kotetsu se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que Apollon Park era en realidad un zoológico. ¿Por qué un zoo necesitaría un guardia de seguridad que residiera en el mismo?.

Así y todo, un trabajo era un trabajo a ese punto, y debería conocer los detalles del mismo antes de descartarlo. Entró y hubo de firmar gran cantidad de papeles, incluso antes de que lo entrevistaran. El contrato de confidencialidad era particularmente enigmático, pero pronto hallaría el por qué.

Fue un hombre canoso, con el cabello clareando en la coronilla y hacia los lados de la cabeza, vestido con un traje que se veía más como el de un ejecutivo que como el director de un zoológico, quien apareciera para entrevistarlo. Mas al instante la entrevista se tornó diferente a cualquier otra que Kotetsu hubiera oído antes. En vez de su historial de trabajo y del por qué del abandono de su previo empleo, se le preguntó sobre mitología y cuentos de hadas. El propietario, el señor Lloyds, pareció complacido con su conocimiento de los temas y, por alguna razón, aún más complacido cuando supo que Kotetsu tenía una hija.

"Creo que será muy capaz, especialmente con la brillante recomendación que el señor Jackson hizo sobre usted," asintió el señor Lloyds para sí mismo y se puso en pié. "Déjeme enseñarle lo que va a cuidar."

"Cuidar." Kotetsu lo siguió. "¿No debería sólo estar patrullando por el zoológico?"

"Oh, no," Lloyds señaló a los hombres en uniforme amarillo, mientras atravesaban el sitio pasando frente a las numerosas jaulas y cercados. "Tenemos guardias de seguridad profesionales para eso."

"¿Entonces por qué me necesitan?" Kotetsu estuvo a punto de detenerse cuando divisó el cartel que indicaba el camino hacia el recinto de los tigres, pero sacudió la cabeza y apuró el paso para alcanzar a Lloyds.

"Su foja de servicios, a pesar de algunas facturaciones por daño a la propiedad, habla excepcionalmente bien de usted. Además que es bueno con animales; nunca ha tenido que llamar a control animal sin importar cuán violento fuera éste," Lloyds parecía estar evadiendo la pregunta, y usó una tarjeta de seguridad para permitirles el paso a un gran edificio sin carteles.

Kotetsu se encogió de hombros, observando los alrededores para intentar memorizar tantos detalles como le fuera posible. Obviamente el edificio era nuevo, aún se podía oler a pintura fresca, y aunque no se había adentrado mucho todavía, podía oír agua. "Les gusto a los animales."

"Bien, porque lo que queremos que cuide es una pequeña y hostil criatura," Lloyds usó su tarjeta nuevamente para abrir otra puerta.

Esta nueva habitación en la que Kotetsu entró directamente era completamente azul. Mientras la recorría notó que el suelo era de baldosas azules y que las paredes estaban pintadas para lucir como si fueran el océano, pero más importante, frente a él se alzaba un enorme acuario, quizás lo suficientemente grande como para una ballena.

Aunque no podía dilucidar el por qué, Kotetsu se adelantó y apoyó las manos sobre el vidrio mientras espiaba el interior. El piso del tanque se veía como el fondo del mar, al menos en las caricaturas. Estaba lleno de arena, pero no había ninguna planta; vacío y árido.

Entonces algo llamó la atención de Kotetsu, algo dorado entre todo el color azul.

En la esquina, acurrucado donde no había ninguna clase de vidrio, yacía una rubia belleza. Y aunque ciertamente estaba demasiado lejos para corroborarlo, Kotetsu juraría que esos ojos color esmeralda estaban mirando en su dirección.

Pero aquella persona no vestía ningún traje de buceo, ¿cómo podría respirar, y mucho menos soportar la presión de tanta agua?.

La beldad se movió un poco y Kotetsu finalmente notó la cola.

"¡¿Una sirena?!".


	2. Capitulo 2

05/ 17/13

Capítulo 2

"Un tritón, en realidad," corrigió Lloyds, tirando de la parte trasera del chaleco de Kotetsu para apartarlo del vidrio.

"Pero," Kotetsu deseaba conseguir algunas respuestas de Lloyds, pero no podía quitar los ojos de la criatura que no debería existir, pero que claramente lo hacía. Su cerebro estaba siendo poco cooperativo y sólo pudo formar una pregunta; "¿Cómo?."

"Un buque pesquero lo halló en sus redes después que tocaron puerto, la pobre criatura estuvo sumergida en poca agua durante todo ese tiempo, y estaba seriamente deshidratada," Lloyds no se oía tan preocupado. "No saben de dónde la recogieron y no parece hablar ningún lenguaje humano. Hubo, por supuesto, una pequeña guerra de licitación pero nuestro propietario, el señor Maverick, ganó al final y lo trajo aquí."

Si bien estaba oyendo cada palabra, Kotetsu continuaba observando al tritón. Había tenido un pez de niño, y recordaba que sus escamas eran brillantes. Pero la cola de aquel ser se veía apagada, y aún cuando no conocía las normas para un tritón, el torso de la criatura se veía demasiado delgado, y sus ojos, hundidos.

"¿Por qué no lo liberaron?" Kotetsu finalmente posó su mirada en Lloyds.

El hombre lo observó un momento, entonces sacudió la cabeza. "Debe de estar bromeando, señor Kaburagi. Este tritón es un tremendo hallazgo; monetaria e históricamente hablando. Además, como dije, no saben de dónde provino, así que podrían haberlo liberado directamente hacia su muerte."

"Se ve enfermo."

"Está acostumbrándose a este extraño y nuevo ambiente, y estoy seguro que somos extraños también para él. Una vez que se adapte estoy seguro que comenzará a comer," aseguró Lloyds. "¿Acepta el trabajo o no?."

Kotetsu dudó, pero recordó sus tres fallidas entrevistas anteriores y a su hija. "¿Dónde viviría?."

Del otro lado del tanque había una gran habitación que aparentaba ser originalmente para depósito, pero que fue convertida en cuartos de alojamiento. Incluso poseía ya una cama y algo de amoblamiento básico junto con un cuarto de baño adosado a un lado y una pequeña cocina al final de la habitación. Pero había dos cosas que le llamaron la atención.

"Aquí no hay lugar para mi hija," Kotetsu señaló lo obvio.

"Ella no vivirá aquí con usted," Lloyds hizo que su declaración se viera también obvia.

"Pero antes parecía complacido de que yo tuviese una hija," protestó Kotetsu.

"Estaba complacido de oír que ambos vivían con su madre," corrigió Lloyds.

"¿Entonces espera que la deje sola con mi madre y nunca la vea?."

"Tendrá días libres, y como un empleado cualquiera ella podrá venir a verlo a usted y al resto del zoo cuantas veces quiera, gratis."

Tan poco como deseaba el trabajo antes, ahora lo quería todavía menos. Pero continuaba pensando en las tres entrevistas fallidas de ese día y en todas las anteriores desde que tuviera que abandonar la fuerza policial. Y todavía tenía que puntualizar algo más.

"¿Por qué hay una ventana que da al tanque aquí?"

"Será contratado para cuidar al tritón las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana, con la excepción de sus días libres, claro. ¿De qué serviría que esté aquí si no puede verlo?"

"¿Pero no se les permitirá a las personas ver desde aquí?" Kotetsu se ruborizó. Era un poco desordenado cuando debía arreglárselas solo y a menudo olvidaba llevar sus ropas consigo al baño cuando se duchaba.

"No hemos comunicado nuestro descubrimiento al público todavía y no abriremos este acuario hasta dentro de algún tiempo, señor Kaburagi, pero antes de que lo hagamos colocaremos algunas cortinas para usted," le aseguró Lloyds. "Pero antes de eso debemos conseguir poner saludable al tritón, y entonces entrenarlo."

"Entrenarlo," Kotetsu apenas se contuvo de gritar. No iba a firmar un contrato para ninguna clase de acto animal; el tritón era demasiado humano para que esperaran que saltara por alguna especie de aro o ejecutara algún otro truco.

Lloyds lo observó un momento, entonces se rascó la barbilla. "¿Tal vez entrenar es la palabra equivocada?. Sólo queremos cerciorarnos de que sea seguro cerca de las personas."

"¿Por qué no sería seguro?" cuestionó Kotetsu.

"Intentó ahogar a dos de nuestros investigadores," dijo Lloyds sin emoción alguna. "También muerde y da choques eléctricos a quien sea que consiga acercarse a él por sobre el agua."

"¿Choques eléctricos?" Kotetsu no sabía cómo era eso posible. Sin embargo continuaba teniendo un difícil momento con el hecho de que había un tritón del otro lado del grueso vidrio.

"El Doctor Saito cree que los sirénidos, o al menos este particular tritón, poseen una corriente natural muy parecida a la de las anguilas eléctricas. Esto hace que cualquier sistema de seguridad eléctrico sea inútil, una de las razones por las cuales lo necesitamos."

El asunto entero continuaba sin sentarle bien a Kotetsu, pero ya no tenía muchas opciones en ese momento. Miró al tritón, quien no se había movido de su esquina y suspiró.

"¿Cuándo puedo comenzar?".

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 3 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 20:41. Fecha de término de traducción: 5 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 22:28]

* * *

_**TheYoko al habla: **_¡Hola de nuevo! Ya sé que metí mucha lata en el preámbulo del capítulo anterior, pero soy muy charlatana y quería seguir hablando, jojojo… Bueno, quería hacer una pequeña aclaración para quienes puedan llegar a preguntar: _"¿Por qué __**tritón**__ en vez de __**sireno**__?"_. Y eso es porque, según hallé mientras buscaba un bonito sinónimo en castellano para "merman" (sireno), normalmente se utiliza la palabra sirena para la hembra, y tritón para referirse a la sirena macho. En sí, _**sireno**_ se usa más para designar a las "falsas sirenas" (osea, las inventadas por el hombre para engañar a incautos crédulos como yo, por ejemplo), como ese mono con cola de pescado disecado que mostraban en los tiempos de antes para hacerle creer a las personas que tales seres existían. Y como Barnaby en este fic es un bicho que es de verdad, le puse tritón para designarlo como criatura. _Merman_ en inglés tiene sentido, pero en castellano, no. Y carajo, lo pongan transformado en lo que lo pongan, ese muchacho tiene siempre ese carácter tan podrido… Pero como en realidad es muy dulce y muy tímido, yo lo quiero mucho igual. ¡Voy a adoptar a Barnaby, yeah!.

_**Sección de chivo descarado (de comerciales descarados):**_

¿Sos fan de _Monochrome Factor _o _Tiger & Bunny_? Pasate por mi parte y enterate qué traducciones y fics propios tengo. ¡Apenas estoy comenzando, pero avanzo, avanzo!.

**.Never Mine:** Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. El eterno tire y afloje entre la relación de Akira y Shirogane, salvo que Akira está bastante mosqueado porque piensa que Shirogane en realidad, cuando lo mira a él, lo único que vé es a cierto Rey Rei de cabello muuuuuy largo y negro al que todavía extraña… y eso le da por las… le duele bastante. Se siente no amado por ser él mismo. Termina muy lindo, eh.

**.Introducción a un antiguo sueño:** Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. Básicamente es una lista de cincuenta palabras que engloban cincuenta oraciones que tienen que ver con Akira y Shirogane. Es como si yo pusiera "01. Parloteo: TheYoko no puede dejar de hablar ni aunque su vida dependa de ello. Es un fastidio." Bueno, así, pero con ellos dos en vez de mí. Si fuera sobre mí sería aburridísimo…

**.Gentil preocupación: **Traducción de un fic de Monochome Factor. Shirogane defiende a Akira de unos chicos que le quieren romper la carita linda que tiene, eeeeeehhhh, no; lo defiende de unos Kokuchis en realidad, y termina él haciéndose nana en su linda carita de Rey Shin. Akira le da besitos y lo cura. Es un fic muy tierno… Y muy corto.

**.Silencio: **Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. Y acá una se entera de por qué Akira es tan antipático y secote… ¡es hermano de Barnaby Brooks Jr.!. Naaaah, mentira. Shirogane hace la gran Sherlock Holmes y se pone a analizar a su compañero y amor Shin/Rei. Es un fic que me gusta muchísimo y que muestra un Akira _humano._

**.Momento de debilidad: **Traducción de un fic de Monochrome Factor. Akira está super hot y Shirogane aprovecha para meterle mano… En realidad el pobre chico tiene gripe y fiebre, y el Rey Shin lo arropa y lo cuida… Otro one-shot que le sigue a "Gentil preocupación".

**.Koto blanco: **¡Un fic de Monochrome Factor escrito por mí y que no actualizo desde Enero de este año, jajajaja!. Es para llorar en realidad, bah… Tengo la mitad del capi cuatro, pero me atasqué y no puedo encontrarle la vuelta. Shirogane, Ryuuko y un gatito blanco que por añadidura es sordo. Yo tengo que meterle gatos a todo lo que me gusta. En eso soy peor que Kotetsu con su mayonesa.

**. Las rosas son rojas:** Traducción de un fic de Tiger & Bunny. Antonio, Tomoe y Kotetsu de jóvenes en la prepa. Antonio que hace unos regalos de la ostia a sus dos amigos por San Valentín, que entiende cuando Tomoe habla de shippeo, y que no sabe muy bien si Kotetsu es tonto o se hace. Tomoe que tiene la cabeza llena de slash, que se muere por ver a Kotetsu y Antonio besándose mientras ella babea al verlos, y que tiene que soportar que Kotetsu la llame "Tomogotchi". Y Kotetsu, que está muerto de celos porque a Tomoe le gustó el regalo de Antonio, y está muerto de celos porque Antonio le regaló algo a Tomoe, y en suma no sabe muy bien si está enamorado de Antonio, de Tomoe o de Barnaby… Ah, no, lo de Barnaby es muuuuuucho más adelante. Tres tristes tigres comen tacos y bento en un trigal, nada más. Y se intercambian corazoncitos con mensajes que me costaron un dolor de cabeza traducir.


	3. Capítulo 3

05/28/13

Capítulo 3.

La hija de Kotetsu, Kaede, no estaba feliz con él por su nuevo trabajo. O mejor dicho, con el hecho de que su padre debía vivir en su lugar de trabajo. Kotetsu intentó razonar y explicarle los motivos sin decirle sobre el tritón de manera directa, que el había firmado un contrato donde decía que no podía contarle nada a nadie, pero ella sólo le gritó y entonces cambió a una táctica todavía peor: ignorarlo.

A pesar de que Anju, su madre, decía que lo entendía, Kotetsu no le creía . Ella continuó hablando de otros trabajos donde ya había sido rechazado, y por ello podía darle una oportunidad a este. Kotetsu también sospechaba que era la única desembalando sus cosas desde que él dejó de prestarle atención a todo cuando Kaede se encerró en su cuarto, saliendo sólo para comer.*_[ver aclaración sobre esta traducción al final del capítulo 04]_

La noche anterior a que debiera mudarse a la habitación cercana al tanque del tritón, Kotetsu se sentó fuera del cuarto de Kaede y pidió disculpas, hablándole a su hija hasta la madrugada, aún cuando ella nunca respondió. En la mañana, a pesar del hecho que tropezó con él luego que Kotetsu cayera dormido en el sitio la niña lo abrazó para despedirse cuando su padre se marchó, obsequiándole un dibujo que hiciera para él, junto a una semana de excelentes almuerzos preparados por su madre. Kotetsu prometió llamar cada noche después de la cena y antes de que se fueran a la cama, y ya estaba en camino hacia el zoológico.

Luego de acomodar el par de cajas en su improvisado apartamento, y de hallar un imán para pegar el dibujo de Kaede en el refrigerador, se encontró con el Doctor Saito y tuvo una visita guiada por el resto de las instalaciones. Aparte de la puerta principal en su habitación, el Doctor Saito le mostró que tenía también una escalera en su armario que lo llevaba a la parte superior del tanque en caso de emergencias.

En la superficie el tanque lucia como una enorme piscina de escuela secundaria, sólo que uno de los extremos poseía una declinación gradual hacia el agua que se habría parecido a la playa de haber tenido arena. También había allí numeroso refrigeradores repletos de comida con la que los científicos estaban intentando abrir el apetito del tritón, así como también una plataforma de observación detrás de un vidrio, donde algún clase de equipamiento electrónico permanecía seguro de las ondas eléctricas del tritón, y donde lo estudiaban y tomaban notas.

Además del Doctor Saito trabajando allí, estaba una interna de nombre Karina Lyle asistiéndolo. La chica tendría dieciséis años apenas, y era una de las personas a las que el tritón intentara ahogar cuando se acercó demasiado al tanque. Con la franca honestidad que sólo un adolescente podría tener, Karina le dijo a Kotetsu que estuvo apunto de renunciar luego del hecho, y que preferiría estar en cualquier parte cantando, pero que el tritón tenía una cara demasiado bonita para dejarla marchitarse por no comer.

Mientras el Doctor intentaba explicarle lo que habían aprendido hasta ese momento, Kotetsu le dio un vistazo a algunos de los alimentos con los que habían intentado alimentar al tritón pero fallaron. Probaron con el tipo de pescado con el que la criatura había sido capturado, y con el pescado que sabían que existía en el área donde fuera capturado, pero el tritón nunca había mostrado ningún interés.

"¿Probaron con algas marinas?" preguntó Kotetsu, notando que no había plantas de ninguna clase.

El Doctor Saito contestó en voz muy baja, pero mientras se inclinaba a oír la explicación, Kotetsu comprendió que la respuesta era no. Dejó al dúo discutiendo qué deberían intentar a continuación y se fue a revisar lo que había en los refrigeradores, los cuales parecían tener varios grados de congelamiento.

De regreso a su habitación, Kotetsu observó la comida que Anju había embalado para él y tomó la que estaba etiquetada como su almuerzo. Se sentó cerca de la piscina, aunque sin acercarse demasiado, y abrió su caja de bento.

Con cuidado, para no dejar caer el relleno del roll, Kotetsu desenvolvió un poco del alga marina de un roll de salmón, y lo arrojó tan lejos como pudo dentro del tanque, para echar luego el resto del mismo en su boca antes de que se desarmara mucho.

"¡Señor Kaburagi, no puede arrojar cosas al tanque!," le gritó Karina.

"¿De qué otra manera intentaron conseguir que coma?" contestó Kotetsu, pero oyó un chapoteo en el agua antes de obtener una respuesta y volteó a mirar.

El tritón había emergido, al menos su cabeza hasta la mitad de la nariz. Observó a Kotetsu antes de ojear el alga. El ex policía estaba feliz de notar que tenía razón sobre el color verde de los ojos de la criatura. Por unos minutos el tritón estudió el alga y antes que tomarlo con las manos abrió la boca y lo sorbió, junto con algo de agua, tragándolo luego.

Más allá del sonido del agua, la habitación estuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Karina exclamara que el tritón comía, y anunciara que iba a decirle a Lloyds que ordenara más algas marinas, antes de correr hacia las oficinas del zoológico.

Kotetsu sonrió para sí mismo y volvió a desenvolver el sushi, arrojando el alga al agua para que el tritón lo examinara y lo comiera sorbiéndolo, mientras Kotetsu devoraba el resto. Iba a comenzar por el sexto roll cuando éste se deslizó entre sus dedos y cayó al agua. De alguna manera dudaba que tuvieran una red para piscinas lo suficientemente larga como para rescatar su almuerzo del fondo.

Todavía quedaban dos piezas más, así que Kotetsu se dispuso a desenvolver el próximo en vez de darle demasiada importancia a lo sucedido. Estaba por arrojar el alga cuando notó que el tritón había emergido un poco más en la superficie esta vez, con sus hombros asomando sobre el agua, mientras examinaba el roll de salmón caído en su mano.

Observando al tritón, Kotetsu permaneció en silencio por un tiempo, sonriendo un poco ante su expresión perpleja. Cuando la criatura no hizo otra cosa más que mirar el sushi por varios minutos, Kotetsu se inclinó hacia delante apoyado en sus rodillas, y usó una mano para chapotear un poco en el agua.

Aunque estaba nadando en mitad del tanque y lejos del alcance de Kotetsu, el tritón retrocedió aún más ante el sonido, y miró a Kotetsu con los ojos muy abiertos.

Lentamente, para no sobresaltarlo todavía más, Kotetsu le mostró al tritón la pieza de sushi que estaba sosteniendo. Cuando estuvo seguro que el ser había visto el roll, Kotetsu depositó el sushi en su boca, haciendo una gran demostración de masticarlo y tragarlo.

El tritón observó a Kotetsu un largo tiempo antes de posar de nuevo la vista en el sushi en su mano. Lo hizo rodar entre sus dedos, lo apretujó un poco haciendo que el arroz cayera, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer por completo. Lo olió, miró a Kotetsu, y entonces se lo llevó a la boca. Al principio sólo lo dejó allí, como si aguardara, antes de masticarlo lentamente, una expresión de sorpresa iluminando sus facciones antes de que masticara más naturalmente y tragara. Entonces ojeó a Kotetsu.

Sonriendo, Kotetsu sostuvo la última pieza.

Viendo eso, el tritón nadó hacia delante, pero entonces se detuvo, retrocediendo nuevamente mientras se hundía en el agua de manera que sólo sus ojos asomaban por sobre el agua. La acción le recordó a Kotetsu a la de un conejito escudriñándolo desde un arbusto.

"Tú ganas," Kotetsu arrojó la última pieza de sushi hacia el tritón, quien lo atrapó y lo devoró. Comenzó a reír cuando la criatura vio que ya no quedaba más nada para ofrecer y regresó a las profundidades de su tanque en el momento en que Karina volvía.

"Dile a Lloyds que añada salmón y arroz a la lista; tenemos un fan del sushi entre nosotros," le informó Kotetsu.

Karina gruñó algo sobre que los teléfonos celulares no estaban funcionando allí, y volvió a irse.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 5 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 23:08. Fecha de término de traducción: 6 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 19:09]


	4. Capítulo 4

06/07/13

Capítulo cuatro.

Si bien los rechazaba al tritón, o Bunny, como a Kotetsu le había dado por llamarlo a pesar de la desaprobación de Karina, le gustaban toda clase de peces. Era la forma muerta y congelada de los mismos lo que provocaba que los ignorara. Descubrieron eso cuando Kotetsu creyó que sería lindo poner un pez dorado en el tanque para mantener al tritón acompañado, y Bunny inmediatamente se lo comió.

Los pescados que habían estado almacenando se repartieron entre los otros animales del zoológico, y casi todos los refrigeradores fueron reemplazados con pequeños tanques con peces vivos para las comidas de Bunny. Normalmente soltarían dos peces a la vez, y el tritón se comería uno, dejando al otro para cazarlo más tarde. Y muy pronto aprendieron que si no se comía ninguno de los peces en el desayuno o en el almuerzo, era porque silenciosamente demandaba sushi.

Kotetsu aprendió trucos para preparar sushi de su madre, y aunque sus rolls nunca quedaban tan bien armados como los de Anju, ello no parecía detener a Bunny de disfrutarlos. Por lejos el de salmón parecía ser su favorito, pero también comía el sushi de cangrejo, camarón, y calamar que Kotetsu le diera. El único que había rechazado con disgusto era el de anguila, el cual se lo arrojó a Kotetsu por la cabeza.

Gracias a las regulares comidas, Bunny había ganado una cantidad apropiada de peso y su cola brillaba; mayormente azul, pero con pequeños destellos rosa cuando la luz le daba de manera correcta. Pero aunque su salud mejorara, ello no devino en una mejor actitud como resultado.

Fuera del horario de alimentación, Bunny pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo en el fondo del tanque y los ignoraría. Pero eso cambió cuando el Doctor Saito, Karina y otros pocos investigadores intentaron llevar algunos equipos desde su cuarto de observación a la "habitación de la piscina" para intentar monitorear al tritón más de cerca. Algo en los equipos bloqueaba alguna de las interferencias eléctricas de la criatura, así que aunque no pudieran trabajar bien, seguían sirviendo para sus propósitos.

Espiando fuera del agua, con sólo sus ojos asomando, Bunny los observó preparar el equipamiento, perfectamente quieto hasta que terminaron. Entonces comenzó a nadar de adelante hacia atrás, casi como si caminara, lento al principio pero luego más rápidamente. A mitad del paso se zambulló en el agua, sólo para saltar en el aire como un delfín cerca del borde donde se encontraban los equipos, y empaparlos con una ola de agua causada por un latigazo de su cola.

Los equipos se arruinaron y uno de los investigadores estuvo a punto de electrocutarse. Kotetsu le gritó a Bunny por ser "malo" y lo amenazó con no prepararle sushi nunca más, pero cedió después de un día. No era como que el tritón comprendiera lo que Kotetsu le dijera, y por su lado entendía el hecho de no querer ser observado todo el tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de si Bunny comprendía lo que hacía cada uno de los equipos o si sólo odiaba cualquier cosa que los científicos trajeran por puro principio.

Después, ese modo de empapar con agua se convirtió en la manera de Bunny de decir "largo de aquí" cuando estaba molesto con ellos, lo cual sucedía casi cada día. A quien más mojaba era a Karina, y sólo parecía contento de dejarla en paz si la chica cantaba mientras trabajaba. El resto de los investigadores y el Doctor Saito fueron empapados la misma cantidad de veces, mientras que Kotetsu era al que menos había mojado aunque era quien más tiempo pasaba cerca de la piscina. Y aún así, la primera vez que sucedió, Kotetsu había estado demasiado cerca de la orilla del tanque y cayó en el cuando Bunny lo golpeó.

Uno de los investigadores, Iván, consiguió sacarlo del agua antes que Bunny pudiera alcanzarlo, más que gustoso en ahogarlo como había hecho con las personas anteriores que, de una u otra manera, cayeran en la piscina. Iván, aunque algo tímido, amaba la cultura Japonesa y con el aliento de Kotetsu comenzó a hablar con él mientras tenían algo de tiempo libre, haciéndole muchas preguntas y luchando con su semi aprendida lengua japonesa, en la cual Kotetsu lo guiaba.

Para el primer día libre en su trabajo, Kotetsu fue a su hogar para pasar el día con Kaede; salió de copas con Antonio, su viejo compañero de la estación policial, para ponerse al día con su antiguo hábito de beber. O preferiblemente escuchar hablar a Antonio sobre la estación de policía, mientras que Kotetsu no podía decirle mucho a su compañero sobre su nuevo empleo, mas que comentarle que trabajaba de guardia de seguridad en el zoológico. El amigo de ambos, Keith, continuaba siendo la estrella principal de la fuerza, y Antonio aún no había conseguido tener una cita con la reportera Agnes Joubert, de quien estaba enamorado desde que la atrapara siguiendo al escuadrón para conseguir una exclusiva.

Si bien era su día libre, Kotetsu debía volver al zoológico para un "relevo nocturno", de modo que los investigadores pudieran irse a casa. Así que en vez de dirigirse primero a su habitación fue directo hacia la piscina para relevarlos, sólo para encontrar que el suelo entero estaba mojado y resbaloso. Miró hacia el tanque para ver a Bunny zambulléndose dentro y fuera del agua, salpicando en todas direcciones a pesar de que los científicos estaban escondidos detrás del vidrio.

"¡Kaburagi-san!," la voz de Iván se oyó por el parlante. "¡Salga de ahí antes de que lo golpee; ha estado de muy mal humor todo el día!."

"¡¿Por qué Karina no canta?!," gritó Kotetsu por encima de los chapoteos.

"¡Lo intenté, idiota!," Karina tomó el micrófono. "¡No le importa!"

Kotetsu quiso preguntar por qué no intentaron ofrecerle alguna de las piezas de sushi que había dejado, pero mientras comenzaba a gritar se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba hacerlo; el chapoteo se había detenido. Volteó hacia la piscina para ver que Bunny le devolvía la mirada.

En un principio Kotetsu no estaba seguro si debía alejarse o acercarse a la piscina para intentar calmar las cosas; incluso si Bunny no comprendía las palabras, el calmado tono de su voz usualmente tenía un efecto balsámico en los animales. Pero Bunny no era sólo un animal, su frustración era que continuaba atrapado contra su voluntad en un territorio desconocido y ésta podía haber alcanzado su punto de quiebre, y era sólo una coincidencia que ocurriera el día que Kotetsu no se encontraba.

Pensando que mientras se mantuviera alejado de la orilla de la piscina estaría seguro, Kotetsu lentamente se acercó un poco, hablando con suavidad.

"¿Hey, Bunny, tuviste un mal día?. Siento mucho que tengas que estar encerrado aquí; siento mucho que tengas que estar aquí, en serio, pero estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos. ¿Quieres un poco de sushi?."

Mientras Kotetsu hablaba Bunny sólo lo observaba, hundiéndose un poco más en el agua mientras el hombre se acercaba. Aguardó hasta que Kotetsu detuvo su caminar, para zambullirse bajo la superficie.

"Bunny," Kotetsu lo llamó, buscándolo, pero gritó cuando el tritón surgió repentinamente y lo golpeó con su cola. Fue más duro que los golpes anteriores, y Kotetsu dio de lleno contra la pared, su hombro derecho absorbiendo la mayor parte del impacto.

Kotetsu maldijo por lo bajo, aferrando su hombro con fuerza, mientras jadeaba y se ovillaba un poco sobre sí mismo. Tenía que ser el hombro derecho.

Hubo un sonido, un leve chapoteo cerca suyo que atrapó la atención de Kotetsu. Levantó la vista y vio a Bunny en la orilla de la piscina frente a él, sosteniéndose de la parte superior de la pared del tanque, espiándolo, lo que nuevamente le recordó a un conejito escudriñando desde unos arbustos. Eso era lo más cerca que el tritón había estado de cualquiera de ellos, fuera de los intentos de ahogamiento, habiéndose apegado al centro del tanque cada vez que emergía.

Tomó mucho de su esfuerzo, pero Kotetsu consiguió sonreír, "Estoy bien, Bunny, no te preocupes."

Los ojos de Bunny se ensancharon, luego se entrecerraron y emergió del agua un poco más para mostrarle la lengua a Kotetsu, algo que había visto hacer a Karina algunas veces cuando ella lo llamaba estúpido, antes de zambullirse nuevamente en el agua y alejarse.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero ya no hubo más chapoteos y Kotetsu suspiró mientras los científicos salían y corrían hacia él. Pero se guardó el pensamiento de que Bunny definitivamente entendía más de lo que todos pensaban.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 6 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 20:38. Fecha de término de traducción: 7 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 16:17]

* * *

**Aquí la Arpía TheYoko: **¿Sabían que las sirenas originales griegas en realidad se llamaban Arpías y eran mitad mujer y mitad pájaro?. Y eran bien feas y malas como la que más. Por eso el epíteto usado contra nosotras a veces: **_"Sos una arpía!"_**. Si alguna jugó "God of War", va a recordar ver a las bicharracas volando por aquí y allí en alguna pantalla (recuerdo haberlas visto; tampoco pude jugar hasta el final como para corroborarlo...). Y si conocés Saint Seiya, en la saga de Poseidón aparecen las dos clases de sirenas conocidas: la sirena pez (Thetis), y la sirena arpía (Sorrento, el General Marina).

¡Hola! ¡Otros dos capis listos! Y quería hacer una aclaración importante referente a la traducción de una pequeña parte en el capi tres, la partecita que tiene un asterisco:

_*"A pesar de que Anju, su madre, decía que lo entendía, Kotetsu no le creía . Ella continuó hablando de otros trabajos donde ya había sido rechazado, y por ello podía darle una oportunidad a este. Kotetsu también sospechaba que era la única desembalando sus cosas desde que él dejó de prestarle atención a todo cuando Kaede se encerró en su cuarto, saliendo sólo para comer." _

Estos párrafos están fatalmente traducidos, tengo que admitirlo de corazón. Por más que 'despanzurré' todo completamente, palabra por palabra; y busqué tanto en mis tres diccionarios… no hay caso de que me encuentre satisfecha con el resultado. Y antes de saltearlo, decidí colocar la traducción que a mi juicio queda mejor. Era eso o no subir nunca el capítulo por este problema. Si alguien que esté leyendo esto me puede dar una mano con este pedacito, yo agradecida y brindando el crédito por la ayuda!.

Un pequeño cambio que hice, aparte de llamar tritón a Bunny, es el hecho de, valga la rebuznancia, llamarlo todo el tiempo 'Bunny'. La autora algunas veces se refiere a él como 'Barnaby', y en un review en el fic original alguien lo hizo notar. Tomando el hecho de que Kotetsu nunca le puso ese nombre en sí en ninguna parte del fic, simplemente reemplacé el nombre por el sobrenombre y ya.

Y ahora, unas palabras a vos, invitada, que no me dijiste ni tu nombre ni tu nick en el review!: Gracias ENORMES por tu comentario! Me hiciste reir con lo de 'alone in the dark' (soy más fan de Silent Hill, nunca jugué al Alone… si es que te referías al videojuego). Justamente por eso ahora me dedico a traducir, porque no sólo hay pocos fics en español, si no que en inglés los hay MUY buenos y que merecen ser conocidos por quienes, o no les gusta el idioma inglés (mi pareja, por ejemplo), o simplemente no lo saben y ya (yo no sé francés, ni italiano. Y tengo entendido, por dar un ejemplo, que en el Fandom de Saint Seiya –mi amor primigenio-, existen excelentes universos fanficcionarios en esos idiomas… y nadie los traduce). Y hago esto de buena voluntad y buena onda, como las chicas que traducen doujinshis y después los publican traduciditos para que podamos disfrutarlos. Es mi granito de arena y voy a continuar hasta donde me dé el cuerpo, jajaja!. Y no te preocupes que si me apuro un poco llego al *meaguantolasganasdehacerspoilercofcofcof* capítulo nueve famoso y *meaguantolasganasdehacerspoilercofcofcof* Y GRACIAS POR DECIR QUE ES UNA EXCELENTE TRADUCCIÓN!. De todos modos, el crédito también es de PriestessOfNox, que me dio el permiso!. Hazte una cuenta, chica, y escribe cuanto quieras! Besos!

(Oh, Dios mío, ese pez dorado, ese pez dorado!... No podía irme sin decir algo al respecto, porque cuando lo leí por primera vez en el el fic original, lloré y reí al imaginármelo a Bunny comiéndoselo, pobre bichito!. Tan tierno Kotetsu con el gesto y le salió terriblemente mal, jajajaja! Pero bueno, gracias a eso nuestro querido sirenito se puso buenote como debía ser. Priestess, cuando le escribí el review, me dijo algo como qué bueno que yo hubiera disfrutado la breve vida del pececito. Cuanto más recuerdo la escena, más pena y risa me dá. Éste Bunny…)


	5. Capítulo 5

06/14/13

Capítulo 5

Aún con Bunny saludable, pasaría un largo tiempo antes que pudieran dar a conocer al público su existencia y mostrar su exhibición en el zoológico. El tritón se rehusaba a reconocer cualquier cosa que los científicos le dijeran, a pesar que Kotetsu sospechaba que el ser comprendía todo, y podía volverse bastante violento cuando estaba de mal humor. Incluso si llevaban invitados bajo la superficie del tanque y no esperaban otra cosa de Bunny mas que el de dejarse observar, el tritón no nadaría por los alrededores para que pudieran verlo. Parecía preferir apegarse a una esquina del tanque donde no había vidrio, de manera de hacer más difícil su avistamiento.

Y tampoco ayudaba, por la razón que fuera, que Bunny odiara cuando Kotetsu tenía días libres. La pequeña tolerancia que tenía por los investigadores desaparecería después de una hora sin signos de Kotetsu, y mojaría a cualquiera que intentara entrar a sus dominios, aún si sólo fuera para alimentarlo. Al menos ya no volvió a golpear a Kotetsu cuando el hombre regresó, luego de que el tritón lo hiriera. Vería a Kotetsu llegar y pondría una expresión de indiferencia, como si no hubiera estado teniendo un berrinche el día entero, y volvía al agua como si nada hubiera pasado.

Luego del cuarto día libre de Kotetsu, el cual tenía una vez cada semana, Lloyds quiso anularlos completamente para así mantener calmado a Bunny. Por supuesto que Kotetsu no lo toleraría, ya que apenas veía a su hija de esa forma. Amenazó a Lloyds con renunciar si le quitaban siquiera un solo día. Era una amenaza sin asidero, pero funcionó para el momento.

En esos días, en el acuario se continuaba con los trabajos que no habían tenido tiempo de terminar en la urgencia de trasladar a Bunny a alguna parte oculta luego de su adquisición. Cuando Kotetsu llegó por primera vez, los trabajadores estaban afanados en alguna parte fuera del área de la piscina, queriendo mantenerlos lejos de Bunny; pero ahora no quedaba más trabajo que hacer excepto allí.

Apollon Park había contratado a unos pintores para que hicieran un mural en el área de la piscina para cuando el acuario se abriera, para lo cual necesitaban utilizar andamiajes en las altas paredes. Cada día los empleados llegarían y harían un pequeño trabajo en orden de permanecer cerca de Bunny tan poco tiempo como fuera posible, y para mantener los vapores de la pintura al mínimo, dado que el acuario tenía muy pocas ventanas debido al hecho de mantener al tritón en secreto. La mayor ventilación provenía del techo, el cual se abría, pero sólo lo abrirían por una parte, otra vez, por el secreto.

El primer día que abrieron el techo, Bunny emergió a la superficie y permaneció observando hacia arriba de una manera que Kotetsu sólo podía describir como anhelante. Nadó hasta aquel lado del tanque y se tomó de la orilla, colocando su cabeza sobre sus brazos para disfrutar de la luz del sol. Sin embargo, en el momento en que los pintores volvían a su labor, Bunny se zambullía en el agua, sólo para salir al centro del tanque y continuar observando el cielo.

No estando seguro de cómo construir una pequeña isla para la piscina, Kotetsu mandó a Iván a la tienda de regalos y quedó encantado cuando el chico volvió con una tabla de poliuretano asemejando la figura de un delfín. Con cuidado, cuando se acercó a la piscina, Kotetsu depositó la tabla en el agua y la empujó hacia Bunny.

Cuando el tritón vio la tabla inmediatamente se hundió en el agua. Debió haberla estado estudiando desde las profundidades quizás, porque volvió a emerger a la superficie cuando nada sucedió. Aún así se acercó lentamente y la tocó con su cola, nadando rápidamente para alejarse, y observándola otro poco antes de acercarse nuevamente. Luego la olió y estuvo a punto de morderla cuando Kotetsu aclaró su garganta para detenerlo, logrando que Bunny mirara al japonés con desconfianza.

Ya teniendo la atención del tritón, Kotetsu imitó su anterior posición, cruzando sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en ellos con la esperanza que Bunny comprendiera.

La tabla no era lo suficientemente grande como para soportar el peso de Bunny, pero sí lo bastante como para que relajara sus brazos y la cabeza mientras tomaba sol. La utilizaba cada día en que los pintores llegaran y abrieran el techo, obligando a Kotetsu a preguntarle al Doctor Saito si podía conseguirle a Bunny una pequeña isla, o quizás alguna clase de juguete para piscina en la que el tritón pudiera recostarse. Aunque al Doctor le había agradado la idea, al final Lloyds o el señor Maverick eran quienes lo decidirían.

Cuando Kotetsu volvió, luego de su primer día libre con los trabajadores pintando el mural, estuvo complacido de notar que habían cesado los chapoteos. Eso significaba que Bunny había aprendido que Kotetsu regresaría al lugar, y que no debería preocuparse, o que el techo abierto era suficiente para aplacarlo. Y aunque Kotetsu estaba agotado por haber estado bebiendo de más con Antonio y Keith, quien los había hecho beber un trago tras otro, quería chequear a Bunny antes de irse a la cama.

Los pintores ya se habían ido, sin embargo el techo continuaba abierto para ventilar los vahos de la pintura, y sólo quedaban un par de investigadores en el lugar. Si bien el sol ya había desaparecido y era algo tarde ya, Bunny seguía en la superficie, mirando el cielo nocturno. Kotetsu divisó a Iván a través del vidrio y lo saludó con la mano, sin mirar por dónde iba. No vio lo que golpeó, pero eso causó que algo se enredara en su tobillo y jalara, arrojándolo al suelo y arrastrándolo en la dirección en la que rodara lo que fuera que pateara. A la par que fallaba en encontrar algo para aferrarse y así detener la carrera, vagamente oyó que alguna parte del andamiaje caía, justo antes de que fuera prácticamente arrojado al tanque, y el peso atado a su tobillo continuara hundiéndolo.

Afortunadamente, la cuerda entre Kotetsu y el peso era lo suficientemente larga como para evitar ser arrastrado hasta el fondo del tanque, donde la presión del agua probablemente lo habría matado. Pero aún así estaba muy lejos de la superficie y no había tenido tiempo de inspirar profundamente antes de ser sumergido.

Mientras las manos de Kotetsu luchaban con el nudo alrededor de su tobillo, el agua salada escociendo sus ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en Kaede. Se la imaginó creciendo sin ninguno de sus padres y sus ojos ardieron aún más, obligándolo a preguntarse si era posible llorar bajo el agua. Tiró más fuerte de la cuerda pero ésta sólo lastimó sus manos y se negó a desenredarse.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Bunny nadando hacia él. Se preguntó si el tritón iba a ayudarlo a ahogarse más rápidamente, y si alguien sería capaz de ayudarlo a esa profundidad. Bunny nunca había llevado a nadie tan hondo cuando intentó ahogarlos, probablemente por eso nadie había muerto, y ahora Kotetsu estaba prácticamente a mano para ello.

Luchó cuando el tritón tiró de sus muñecas, pero a causa de su falta de fuerza la pelea fue corta. Así y todo se asombró cuando Bunny intentó tirar de él, llevarlo a la superficie, antes que hundirlo como había hecho con los otros anteriormente.

Aunque sus ojos ardían y estaba mareándose, Kotetsu notó que el tritón lo observaba, como si lo analizara, antes de soltar sus muñecas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque entonces Bunny tomó su rostro entre sus manos y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Lentamente el mareo de Kotetsu se desvaneció mientras Bunny forzaba aire dentro de sus pulmones, permitiendo a las burbujas escapar de entre sus bocas cuando Kotetsu necesitaba exhalar. Permanecieron así un tiempo, Bunny respirando por él y Kotetsu permitió a sus ojos cerrarse.

Cuando Kotetsu estuvo lo suficientemente calmado, tanto como podía estarlo en esa situación, Bunny cerró su boca con un golpecito en su mandíbula, y Kotetsu contuvo el aliento, pero manteniendo cerrados los ojos. Podía sentir al tritón tirando de la soga, y Kotetsu movía su pierna lo mejor que podía hacerlo con las manos del ser guiándolo. El mareo estaba retornando cuando su pierna se liberó, y el tritón volvió a dispensarle algo de aire antes de envolver sus brazos en él y rápidamente subir a la superficie.

En el momento en que irrumpieron sobre el agua, Kotetsu jadeó en busca de aire entre toses, aunque sus ojos escocían demasiado para abrirlos, y continuaba sosteniéndose de Bunny. Estaba temblando y su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado, y estaba asombrado además de que el tritón pusiera sostenerlo.

Hubo mucho alboroto, pero Kotetsu no lograba comprender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, únicamente estando consciente de que Bunny nadaba llevándolo hacia alguna parte. No fue hasta que sintió suelo bajo él que comprendió que el tritón lo había llevado hasta donde el decline entraba en el tanque como la playa lo hacía en el océano. Aún tosía un poco cuando lo apoyó de espaldas, habiéndolos arrastrado a ambos lo suficientemente lejos hasta donde el agua sólo cubría sus hombros una vez estuvo recostado por completo.

Era doloroso, pero Kotetsu consiguió abrir los ojos, aunque en cambio fue fácil sonreírle al tritón.

"Gracias, Bunny."

Una muy breve sonrisa cruzó los labios de Bunny antes de que levantara la vista y se zambullera en el agua, lejos de los científicos que se acercaban.

Karina lo ayudó a sentarse y lo sostuvo muy cerca suyo, preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

Si bien Kotetsu no deseaba nada más que desmayarse allí mismo, contestó que estaba bien gracias a Bunny.

Dos de los científicos, cuyos nombres no se había aprendido todavía, ayudaron a Kotetsu a ponerse en pie, casi cargándolo hasta su habitación, para que el Doctor Saito lo observara.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 7 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 16:17. Fecha de término de traducción: 17 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:36]


	6. Capítulo 6

06/22/13

¡Reino de Xibalba en tumblr ha subido un fanart WIP basado en el último capítulo! Es INCREIBLE y me hace taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan feliz. Échenle una miradita. :D

Capítulo 6

Luego que el Doctor Saito confirmara que estaba bien, y que todos los investigadores se fueran, Kotetsu se desvistió y tomó una larga ducha caliente, rememorando lo sucedido una y otra vez. Pero eso sólo pareció hacerlo sentir más cansado, y ya no estaba seguro de si tendría la energía para colocarse su pijama cuando salió del baño.

Hubo sin embargo algo que llamó su atención, y levantó la vista para ver a Bunny nadando del otro lado de la ventana que daba al tanque, observándolo fijamente.

Gracias a Dios que había salido con la toalla puesta.

"¡Conejo pervertido!," gritó Kotetsu, ajustando aún más la toalla en su cintura.

Bunny sólo continuó mirándolo, sin reaccionar al grito de Kotetsu. Probablemente no podía oírlo a través del agua y el vidrio.

Colocando un dedo hacia abajo, Kotetsu hizo un movimiento giratorio. "Voltéate."

Aún sin comprender, Bunny miró tras de sí, y entonces volvió a clavar la vista en Kotetsu.

"Dame un minuto", gruñó Kotetsu y tomó su ropa de dormir. Volvió al baño, se vistió y regresó, con el tritón todavía en su sitio. "¿Todo está bien, Bunny?"

Como el tritón no respondiera tampoco, Kotetsu suspiró y deslizó los dedos a través de su cabello húmedo. Caminó hasta el banco acolchonado colocado contra la ventana y se sentó, apoyándose un poco contra el vidrio, sonriendo cuando Bunny descendió un poco en el agua para estar a su mismo nivel, ambos cara a cara.

Si bien se habían visto regularmente el uno al otro por varias semanas, esa era la primera vez que Kotetsu le daba una apreciativa mirada al rostro del tritón. Definitivamente Bunny era atractivo, al menos para los estándares humanos; sus ojos verdes siendo aún más hermosos de cerca, enmarcados por unas muy largas pestañas. Kotetsu vagamente se preguntó si Bunny era popular entre las sirenas allá en su hogar.

"¿Estás preocupado por mí?" Preguntó Kotetsu, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Y aún así sonrió y se recostó en el banco, con su cansancio regresando. "Dulces sueños, Bunny."

Todavía no era la mañana cuando Kotetsu despertó, congelado al no haberse cubierto con ninguna clase de manta antes de acostarse. Se sentó, se desperezó e hizo una mueca de dolor, frotando y moviendo su hombro derecho mientras miraba dentro del tanque.

El tritón ya no estaba nadando a su misma altura ni observándolo. En vez de eso, se encontraba algo alejado, ovillado sobre la arena y parecía estar dormido. O tal vez era más adecuado decir que Bunny estaba ovillado entre la arena, con la mayor parte de su torso cubierta de ella, como si fuera una manta improvisada.

Era la primera vez que Kotetsu veía a Bunny dormir, ya que el tritón por lo general continuaba nadando cuando Kotetsu se iba a la cama, y despertaba mucho antes que él. Encontró extraño el hecho de que el tritón estuviera durmiendo tan al azar cerca del centro del tanque cuando usualmente prefería su esquina, la cual era casi un punto ciego para cualquiera que quisiera verlo.

Volviendo a recostarse para desentumecerse completamente, Kotetsu mantuvo su mirada sobre el durmiente tritón mientras meditaba sobre la elección de zona de descanso del ser. Fue entonces que pudo ver que ese era el ángulo, lo más cerca que el tritón podía estar de la ventana, y aún seguir viendo a Kotetsu cuando estaba recostado en el banco.

Era posible que Kotetsu estuviera imaginando más cosas de la cuenta con las acciones de Bunny; tal vez el tritón siempre dormía allí por su cobertor de arena, pero Kotetsu no pudo evitar sonreír a su manera, su muy amplia manera, a la cual Antonio se refería como su 'sonrisa boba'. Usualmente esa sonrisa la reservaba para cuando hablaba de Kaede, pero se sentía extrañamente bien extender ese modo de sonreír hacia otra persona.

Debido a que el banco no estaba asegurado a la pared, Kotetsu se levantó y lo empujó hacia una esquina cercana a la TV, como sillón sustituto. Entonces apartó la cama de la pared más lejana, gracias a que la alfombra le permitió deslizarla con facilidad, hacia la ventana del tanque de modo que el largo de la misma estuviera alineado al vidrio.

Mientras Kotetsu se recostaba para volver a dormir, miró nuevamente dentro del tanque.

En algún momento, Bunny se había despertado y estaba sentándose, la arena deslizándose de su cuerpo mientras frotaba sus ojos, a lo cual Kotetsu se preguntó cómo era que aquello servía bajo el agua. El tritón levantó la vista, miró a Kotetsu, pareció determinar que la nueva disposición de los muebles era aceptable y volvió a recostarse también. Usó su cola para volver a enterrar su torso en la arena antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido nuevamente.

Kotetsu bostezó, cerrando los ojos para hacer lo mismo. Cuando despertó al otro día y miró dentro del tanque pudo ver que Bunny ya estaba despierto y usando su tabla para asolearse en la superficie. Iba a vestirse con su ropa habitual pero vio algo en su cajón que lo hizo cambiar de idea, y una vez que se vistió utilizó la escalera en su armario para subir a la superficie del tanque.

En el momento en que Karina lo divisó, puso sus manos en sus caderas y frunció el ceño, "¿Qué piensas que tienes puesto?".

"Un traje de baño," contestó Kotetsu, tan inocentemente como pudo. No quería explicar que ese anticuado traje de baño a rayas blancas y celestes era un regalo en broma de Antonio por su último cumpleaños. De hecho era el único traje de baño que poseía.

"¿Y qué, por favor dime, crees que vas a hacer con esa reliquia?" Preguntó Karina tranquilamente, aunque Kotetsu podía imaginar una vena apareciendo en su frente.

"Voy a nadar," tenía que admitirse a sí mismo que era difícil actuar inocentemente cuando no podía dejar de sonreír.

"¡¿Eres estúpido?!," Karina descartó su tranquilo tono de voz para gritarle. "¡Casi resultas ahogado ayer!."

"Y fue Bunny quien me salvó," le recordó él.

"¡Deja de llamarlo Bunny, es un tritón, y es peligroso!," Karina señaló en la dirección de Bunny como si pensara que Kotetsu había olvidado cómo era aquel ser.

"No podemos llamarlo tritón todo el tiempo, además 'Bunny' es lindo," Kotetsu tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír ante la expresión de Karina.

"¡Entonces escoge un nombre apropiado para un tritón," dijo la chica casi aullando, "¡Poseidón, Tridente, Eric, Sebastián; no el de un lindo y peludo animal como lo que él no es!"

"¿Cómo puede ser Eric el nombre de un tritón?" Kotetsu comenzó a reír cuando consiguió que Karina le gruñera. "Karina, es dulce que estés preocupada por mí, pero Bunny me salvó ayer. ¿Por qué intentaría lastimarme ahora?"

El rostro de la chica se sonrojó y Karina tartamudeó unos segundos antes de gritar, "¡No estoy preocupada por ti!"

Un momento luego la chica estaba escupiendo agua al ser alcanzada por una ola, mientras Bunny la observaba desde el tanque.

"No creo que a Bunny le guste que me grites," Kotetsu le ofreció la toalla que había traído de su habitación, una con una serpiente dibujada en ella junto al logo del bar de su familia, el cual su hermano aún regenteaba en su pueblo natal.

Por un momento, Karina lo observó, su rostro más rojo que antes. Lentamente se acercó y tomó la toalla, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla, aunque sin hacer realmente ningún esfuerzo para secarse. Murmuró un 'gracias' antes de irse hacia el puesto de observación.

Kotetsu aguardó hasta que la chica estuviera en el interior antes de enfrentar la piscina, viendo que Bunny ya no le estaba prestando más atención, relajado bajo los rayos del sol. Caminando silenciosamente se dirigió hasta el lado final del tanque y se sentó, colocando sus pies en el agua primero.

El sonido consiguió la atención de Bunny y se volvió hacia Kotetsu. Observó al hombre, entonces a sus piernas en el agua, pero no se acercó o, para total delicia de Kotetsu, se alejó.

Esperando hasta que Bunny lo volviera a ver a la cara, Kotetsu se deslizó en el agua.

[Fecha de comienzo de traducción: 17 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:36. Fecha de término de traducción: 21 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 18:36]

**Aquí TheYoko, el Santo Femenino de Plata del Celacanto:** Antes de pedir disculpas por no haber subido estos dos capis antes, quiero hacer una importante declaración:

"_Yo, TheYoko, loca seguidora de Saint Seiya, Monochrome Factor y Tiger & Bunny, dejo bien en claro, refiriéndome a esta última serie en particular, que detesto con toda mi alma, corazón y diversas tripas que me apoyan en esta cruzada, a ese tal Goldeen, Gollem, Gollum, Golden Ryan, o como diantres se llame. Es un metiche, un egocéntrico sin control, fastidioso, creído, y parece un Pequeño Pony Alado más que un poderoso león. Los únicos leones que se permiten en __**mí**__ universo son: León-O, Simba, Mufasa, Scar, Aioria de Leo, Ban del León Menor; Clarence, el león bizco de Daktari; Kimba, el León Blanco; Alex, el león de Madagascar; el león de la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer; Willy Fog, el león de la película animada "La vuelta al mundo de Willy Fog"; el león cobarde de El Mago de Oz; y el Rey de Esparta, Leónidas… ¿Qué no vale porque no es un león de verdad? ¡No importa, si el tal Ryan ese tampoco lo es! Además no interesa, porque va y le parte la madre igual si yo se lo pido…"_

Qué republicana chinche me agarré el viernes de la semana pasada (19 de Julio) a la noche… Estaba yo traduciendo toda contenta sentadita en mi sillón, porque no pude hacer un cuerno en toda la semana (mucho trabajo, muy cansada), y por fín iba a terminar con el capítulo cinco y empezar el seis para en teoría subir todo el domingo pasado (21 de Julio), y he que aquí que novia salvaje aparece y me dice: _"Ché, apareció un nuevo rubio en Tiger & Bunny… ¿No será el nuevo Héroe del que tanto hablan?"_ Y después de dos horas de discusión (y de dejar tirada la traducción a un costado), y de averiguar por el internete del celular qué carajos estaba pasando, me comí el mal notición de que Barnaby tenía nuevo novio, digooooo, compañero, y que de Kotetsu ni la barba vista por ahí.

**AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

Putié hasta en Tailandés maomeno. Y eso que no sé Tailandés… Pero qué m**rda, me la agarré con Barnaby, y menos lindo le dije de todo (tengo una imagen de él y de Kotetsu impresa y pegada en mi librero. Ya saben que yo pienso que las imágenes impresas y las fotografías tienen vida, y eso lo creo muchísimo antes de las fotos y los cuadros animados de Harry Potter, eh). En realidad debería habérmelas agarrado con Masafumi Nishida, pero no lo tenía a mano; además, el compañero de Barnaby es y será siempre Tiger, cómo era posible que éste chico aceptara tener un compañero nuevo así como así?. No entiendo nada, no sé qué pasa, mi novia dice que nos están troleando para que reaccionemos calculadamente así, pero la verdad es que tenía y tengo ganas de romper todo. Después de leer comentarios en varios lados y darme cuenta que había actuado muy mal y que era la única que se la había tomado contra Barnaby, le pedí disculpas… Pero es que dá para querer comérselo crudo (y no de la manera en que las fans quisieran), pues conociéndolo ya sé que lo pudo haber hecho por venganza de alguna tontería que Kotetsu le haya hecho (vamos… adoro al chico, pero sé que tiene la edad emocional de un nene de cuatro años), por alguna estúpida pelea, o sabrá Dios.

TODO me molesta, oírlo hablar al Pequeño Pony Alado ese en el trailer, verlo SENTADO EN EL SIDECAR DE TIGER, verlo HABLANDO AMIGABLEMENTE CON BARNABY… SIMPLEMENTE VERLO ME ENFERMA! Y NO VER A KOTETSU AL LADO DEL OTRO AMOR DE SU VIDA ME HACE HERVIR LA SANGRE!

Traducción anónima que encontré en inglés del trailer:

**Golden Ryan:** Mi más merecido nombre es Golden Ryan. ¡El mundo deberá arrodillarse ante mí! (escena de la presentación).

**Barnaby:** Está bien. Él y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver el uno con el otro (mirando la escena de Kotetsu).

**Wild Tiger:** La realidad es algo dura, creo (escena donde camina solo).

Bueno, mil perdones por venir tarde con esto; pero me agarró la locura y perdí de vista lo importante. Prometo subir otros dos capis rapidito.

(Ya veo que el Ryan termina siendo más bueno que el pan y que yo voy a terminar tragándome todo este palabrerío…)

¡Un enorme abrazo para vos, Alejandra, que estás tan enojada como yo! ¡Apoyo a Kotetsu total, gentes!.

**Me olvidaba de algunas aclaraciones de la traducción:**

.'WIP' son las siglas de 'Work In Progress', lo que significa que el dibujo no está completo todavía. No sé si será parte de otros o qué. Lo ví y está lindo, eh.

. Lo de "¡Conejo pervertido!" lo puse en español porque no quedaba bien poner "¡Bunny pervertido!". A mi juicio suena mejor…


	7. Capítulo 7

06/28/13

Corto (cortito) capítulo, pero me gustó su final.

Capítulo 7

Kotetsu apenas había entrado al tanque cuando pudo sentir las manos de alguien queriendo sacarlo del agua. Casi se echó a reír cuando vio que era Bunny, intentando mantenerlo a flote. Con su mejor sonrisa, Kotetsu posó una mano en el hombro del tritón y aguardó hasta que tuvo su atención para hablar en un muy suave tono.

"Todo está bien, Bunny."

Le tomó unos minutos al tritón relajar su agarre, aún cuando Kotetsu intentó liberarse. Bunny sólo cedió cuando el japonés repetidamente, y manteniéndose calmado, dijo que estaba bien y se sostuvo de un lado del tanque.

Kotetsu esperó un momento antes de apartarse de la orilla y adentrarse en el agua. En ese momento no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante la horrorizada expresión de Bunny. El hombre hizo toda una demostración de cómo se mantenía en la superficie y podía nadar, de modo que el tritón pudiera ver que Kotetsu estaba bien siempre y cuando no hubiese nada que lo estuviera arrastrando hasta el fondo.

Lentamente el rostro de Bunny cambió de horrorizado a impresionado. Al parecer nunca se le había ocurrido que las criaturas cerca suyo podían nadar. Simplemente observó un poco más a Kotetsu antes de enarbolar la sonrisa más grande que el japonés hubiera visto en él, Kotetsu incapaz de evitar pensar en cuán bonito Bunny se veía en ese momento.

Ya sin temor de que Kotetsu se ahogara, Bunny nadó con él por el tanque, aunque el ex policía tenía cuidado de no alejarse demasiado de la orilla en caso de que le diera un calambre o necesitara descansar. Y aunque Kotetsu no podía ir bajo el agua con él, al menos no por tanto tiempo, el tritón estaba absolutamente embelesado y no pareció notar a los trabajadores ni a los investigadores al menos hasta que se acercaron al tanque.

Para el momento en que llegó la hora del almuerzo, Kotetsu estuvo agradecido por la excusa que le permitía salir del agua. No había practicado natación en años y sus brazos y piernas estaban exhaustos. Una parte de él pensaba que era un milagro que no se hubiera hundido al no ser ya capaz de esforzarse más para mantenerse a flote.

Iván se acercó, y colocó una toalla en los hombros de Kotetsu mientras sonreía a su tímida manera. "Usted es increíble, Kaburagi-san, yo nunca hubiera conseguido meterme en el agua con él."

"Es una ayuda el saber que no me quiere muerto," Kotetsu rió entrecortadamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. De verdad que debía haber tomado un descanso mucho antes, pero cada vez que intentó acercarse a la orilla, Bunny le daba su triste mirada de conejito herido, y Kotetsu no tuvo corazón para resistirse.

"Trata de no desmayarte ahora," Karina, quien se había cambiado sus ropas empapadas, puso un emparedado envuelto en una cubierta plástica en las manos de Kotetsu. "Ya no eres un muchacho."

"No podría adivinar si estás siendo amable o malvada…" Kotetsu desenvolvió el emparedado a medias, manteniéndolo en su envoltura en un intento de no dejar caer las migas.

Hubo un chapoteo y los tres humanos voltearon a ver al tritón, quien había emergido cerca de las piernas de Kotetsu. Permanecieron en silencio mientras Bunny flotaba cerca del hombre, utilizándolo como barricada entre él y los otros dos.

Kotetsu le sonrió abiertamente, deseando alborotarle el cabello, pero inseguro de cómo reaccionaría Bunny ante tal gesto.

"Hey, Bunny, éstos son mis amigos, Karina e Iván," Kotetsu los señaló a cada uno mientras hablaba, entonces soltó una risa sofocada. "Sin embargo yo nunca me presenté, ¿no?" Se señaló a sí mismo, sonriendo brillantemente, "Soy Kotetsu. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi."

Si bien Kotetsu sospechaba que Bunny entendía mucho más de lo que demostraba, el tritón no dio indicaciones de si había o no asimilado los nombres. Simplemente miró de reojo a Karina y a Iván un poco, antes de voltear hacia Kotetsu y tirar de su tobillo suavemente.

"Ahora no puedo ir al agua, Bunny," le sonrió Kotetsu. "Estoy comiendo." Hizo una demostración de morder su emparedado y masticar.

El tritón mostró que había entendido haciendo un puchero, un muy adorable puchero, a Kotetsu, aún agarrado a su tobillo.

"¿No habrás estado tomando lecciones de mi hija…no?" Kotetsu intentó resistirse con todas sus fuerzas. Ya era demasiado viejo para ser manipulado tan fácilmente de esa forma.

"Hija," preguntó Karina y permaneció mirando a Kotetsu con incredulidad, hablando por primera vez desde que Bunny se les acercara.

"Sí," asintió Kotetsu. "Tiene nueve años."

Mientras Karina continuaba mirándolo, Iván suavemente preguntó, "¿Eso quiere decir que usted está casado, Kaburagi-san?"

La sonrisa que se le formara a Kotetsu al hablar de su hija se volvió triste, mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza ligeramente. "Soy viudo."

Aunque Karina parecía querer hacer más preguntas, detuvo su intención cuando notó algo que hizo que abriera completamente los ojos. Al mismo tiempo Kotetsu sintió algo húmedo y levemente pesado moverse en su regazo.

Cuando Kotetsu bajó la vista se sorprendió de ver que Bunny había emergido un poco del agua para apoyar su cabeza en su regazo. Uno de los brazos del tritón subió para abrazarse de una de las piernas de Kotetsu, mientras que su otra mano descansaba en la rodilla.

Kotetsu permaneció mirándolo un momento, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Era otro intento del tritón para llevarlo al agua? ¿O era que Bunny había comprendido lo que Kotetsu dijera y estaba intentando reconfortarlo?.

Casi nerviosamente, el pulgar del tritón acariciaba la rodilla de Kotetsu y su brazo le daba a la pierna del hombre un ligero apretón.

Sonriendo, Kotetsu gentilmente acarició el cabello de Bunny, sonriendo todavía más cuando el tritón permaneció relajado bajo su mano.

Parecía que debía decir algo, agradecer a Bunny por el gesto, pero no podía permitirse romper ese silencioso entendimiento entre ellos dos.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 29 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:46. Fecha de término de traducción: 31 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:47]


	8. Capítulo 8

07/04/13

¡Feliz Día de la Independencia para todos! Otro capítulo corto para ustedes, pero prometo compensarlos en el próximo. :3

Capítulo 8

Pronto se volvió una rutina para Kotetsu el nadar con Bunny en las mañanas. El ejercicio regular ayudó a reforzar sus músculos natatorios, lo cual le permitía permanecer en el tanque mucho más tiempo del que había sido capaz en sus tiempos de novato en la fuerza policial.

Luego de una semana haciendo eso, Kotetsu despertó una mañana para encontrar que su traje de baño había desaparecido. Todavía vestido con su pijama, pantalón de gimnasia y camiseta, subió por las escaleras hasta la piscina para ver si alguien lo había llevado allí.

Cuando entró al puesto de observación, el Doctor Saito le echó una mirada, y en voz muy baja dijo algo que sonaba como un comentario al respecto de lo que estaba vistiendo.

"No puedo encontrar mi traje de baño," contestó Kotetsu.

"Tiré a la basura esa reliquia," respondió Karina.

Kotetsu la miró, "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

Por respuesta, Karina puso los ojos en blanco y enfatizó cada una de las palabras, "Era una reliquia."

"¡Era un regalo!," protestó Kotetsu.

"Entonces tienes malos amigos," Karina rebuscó bajo su observatorio. Tomó algo y se lo arrojó a Kotetsu. "Ponte estos."

El objeto golpeó a Kotetsu en el rostro antes de que lo atrapara; un nuevo par de bañadores de color verde oscuro. Frunció el ceño e intentó no poner mala cara mientras volteaba a ver a Karina, "¿Puedo tener mi viejo traje de vuelta?"

"Desapareció con la basura de ayer," Karina lo despidió. "Ahora ve a cambiarte."

Sin tener muchas opciones, Kotetsu retornó a su habitación para cambiarse, luego subió por las escaleras e intentó meterse al agua directamente sin que nadie lo viera.

"¡Quieto ahí!," el tono en la voz de Karina lo detuvo en su camino. "Hora de la inspección."

Kotetsu gruñó pero no huyó mientras Karina se le acercaba.

"Gira," ordenó Karina.

Con otro gruñido, Kotetsu hizo lo que le pidió la chica. Como sospechaba, la mirada de Karina inmediatamente se dirigió hacia su hombro derecho, sus ojos ensanchándose al notar la cicatriz allí.

"Kotetsu," comenzó Karina, pero su frase perdió fuerza en el momento.

El ex policía sonrió, "Está bien, es una insignia de honor de mis días en la fuerza policial."

"Parece una quemadura," dijo Karina lentamente.

"Lo fue," confirmó Kotetsu, pero se apartó de ella y se dirigió al tanque antes que Karina pudiera comentar o preguntar algo más.

Mientras sucedía esto, Bunny había estado observando el bañador de una manera curiosa antes de que Kotetsu entrara al agua. Una vez que el japonés estuvo dentro, el tritón lo pinchó con un dedo, y sin aviso, intentó bajarlo.

Afortunadamente Kotetsu fue capaz de colocarse el bañador nuevamente y mantenerlo en su sitio aún cuando Bunny intentó bajarlo otra vez, con lo cual hundió a Kotetsu en el agua. La acción hizo retroceder al tritón y Kotetsu trepó por la orilla para salir del tanque.

"¡Esto se queda aquí!," Kotetsu señaló su bañador de manera nerviosa. "¡Esta parte no se toca- oh, Dios, deja de poner esa cara de conejito herido; no es justo!"

"¿No vas a dejar que tu novio llegue a tercera base?," preguntó uno de los científicos cuyo nombre Kotetsu todavía no había aprendido, oyéndose demasiado divertido para su propio bien.

"¡Te culpo a tí por esto!," Kotetsu le gruñó a Karina, quien intentaba no reír también, aliviado de que la chica ya no se preocupara por su cicatriz. "Y quiero mi traje de baño de vuelta."

"Ya es historia, al igual que tú," rió Karina ante el sobreexagerado gruñido de Kotetsu, pero lanzó un chillido cuando la alcanzó una ola de agua. "¡¿Por qué sólo es bueno contigo?!"

"¡Porque somos compañeros!," sonrió Kotetsu.

Karina bufó y abandonó el lugar para cambiarse las ropas.

Cuando dejó de reír, Kotetsu se sentó en la orilla del tanque, metiendo sus pies otra vez en el agua. Aguardó hasta que Bunny se acercó nadando hasta él, para hablar. "Ya sabes que realmente necesitas dejar de mojar a todo el mundo."

Comprendiendo claramente, Bunny frunció el ceño.

"Lo digo en serio," Kotetsu no pudo evitar sonreírle al tritón con cariño. "Son mis amigos, y les encantaría ser tus amigos también si les dejas."

Kotetsu observó a los pintores, que ya casi habían terminado con el mural. No era lo que deseaba que sucediera, puesto que sin ellos allí ya no habría una razón para abrir el techo. Y Kotetsu no quería que le quitaran a Bunny sus baños de sol.

"Eso es lo que los científicos quieren, ser tus amigos; especialmente Karina, Iván y el Doctor Saito," Kotetsu los fue señalando mientras los mencionaba. Entonces señaló a los muralistas, "Muy pronto los pintores se irán, entonces ya no tendrán un motivo para abrir el techo. Es algo bueno que el mural tarde tanto en secarse."

Como Kotetsu esperaba, Bunny ya no estaba prestando atención cuando se deslizó dentro del tanque. El tritón observaba las paredes.

Tarde esa noche, Kotetsu simuló tomar una ducha, y cuando normalmente hubiera estado enjuagando su cabello, salió con sigilo del baño y corrió hacia el armario. Subió las escaleras en silencio, abriendo la trampilla con un quejido y se puso a escuchar. Cuando logró oír los chapoteos abrió la trampilla por completo y echó una mirada.

Tal y como Kotetsu esperaba, Bunny estaba salpicando las paredes, arruinando el trabajo del día de los pintores, mientras que la pintura que goteaba arruinaba el trabajo de los días anteriores. Los trabajadores tendrían que comenzar de nuevo con todo, o cubrir por completo el desastre, para lo cual el techo debería ser abierto por un buen tiempo más.

Asomándose del todo, Kotetsu dio un silbido para llamara la atención de Bunny. Esperó hasta que el tritón lo mirara para hablar, los ojos color esmeralda muy abiertos mientras lo observaba.

"Entiendes todo lo que digo," declaró Kotetsu.

El tritón estaba en silencio, como siempre, y permaneció mirando a Kotetsu por un largo tiempo. El japonés ya estaba comenzando a pensar que Bunny no iba a admitirlo, cuando el tritón asintió, aunque muy ligeramente.

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 31 de Julio de 2013. Hora: 21:49. Fecha de término de traducción: 1 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 18:16]

"_**Tengo un montón de ricos cocos, piribirín":**__ Hola, soy TheYoko! La traductora loca que bautizó al conejo rosa de Barnaby con el nombre de __**'Ciruela'. **__Bueno, no he visto por ninguna parte que ninguna fan de Tiger & Bunny le haya puesto nombre, y Barnaby tampoco dijo nunca si le puso un nombre o no, así que me tomé el atrevimiento y lo bauticé yo, pobre muñeco desnombrado. De hecho, hasta que no ví el especial Side Bunny, no supe si lo había tirado a la basura o se lo había quedado (que tampoco NUNCA lo mostraron más en ningún capítulo. En el manga, en cambio, se lo vé sentadito al lado de la cama cuando Barnaby se va a dormir. No, no duerme con el muñeco… Bah, no lo muestran, al menos). ¿Y por qué __**'Ciruela'**__?Fué el primer nombre que me vino a la cabeza y así quedó. Soy MUY intuitiva, así que supongo que fué el nombre que el muñeco eligió… Bueno, creer o reventar dice el dicho._

_Ché, como que me estaba asustando el ver que la traducción del fic no tiene mucha repercusión, y entonces me puse a mirar en FFNET el tema de las visitas y el tráfico, y me encontré con que __**mucha gente ha visto y leído esta historia**__, lo que me lleva a preguntar si les dá vergüenza o les dá paja, fiaca, flojera, corte, palo, etc. el dejar review… O tal vez soy yo, que soy muy rara y meto mucho comentario raro; o tienen miedo de que sea yo muy creída y no conteste… Gentes, no muerdo, contesto siempre todos los reviews (aunque a veces lo hago tarde, lo hago) y no hago esto para darme importancia, si no por amor al hobby (como le dije a smileMT), y por amor a compartir buenas historias. Por favor díganme qué les parece el fic, que después le paso los comentarios a la autora para que se vaya enterando, y de paso nos conocemos y charlamos, porque como dice Roberto Carlos "Yo quiero tener un millón de amigos" (no estarían mal un millón de dólares también… Tengo que ponerme al día con un montón de merchandising de Saint Seiya, Monochrome Factor, Tiger & Bunny y Bayonetta… Y considerando los precios acá en Argentina, me van a hacer falta DOS millones de amigos y CUATRO millones de dólares, jajajaja!). _

_Pasando a otro tema, como que ya está apareciendo mucho fanart de Ryan… Grrrr… Hay uno muy bueno donde lo llama a Barnaby 'Bunny', y viene Kotetsu corriendo de la nada, aparta a su amor del otro, lo besa al conejo, y le rompe la cara al león al grito de "¡Soy el único que puede llamarlo Bunny, bastardo!." Es muy bueno, lo ví en el Facebook…_

_Y ahora, algo cortito con referente a la traducción: lo de 'mirada de conejito herido' fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió para traducir __**'**__**kicked bunny look'**__, porque nosotros acá decimos 'cara de ternero degollado', y en otros lados se dice 'mirada de borrego a medio morir' o 'mirada de cachorrito apaleado'… Quedaba espantoso poner 'conejito degollado' o 'conejito a medio morir', así que le puse 'conejito herido' y ya. No es tampoco lo que me gustaba, pero no tenía muchas opciones…No quedó tan mal. Creo. Y agárrense que el próximo capítulo es el HOT!._


	9. Capítulo 9

07/10/13

Tuve un mal día en el trabajo. Espero que algunos comentarios puedan alegrarme.

Capítulo 9

Kotetsu entró en el cuarto, aún vestido con sus ropas del día además de los calcetines y los zapatos. A pesar que el suelo estaba resbaloso por el agua de las salpicaduras, se sentó cerca del tanque cruzando las piernas y los brazos mientras observaba al tritón. Encontrando la pose demasiado estricta, puso sus manos en el regazo y suspiró.

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo entiendes?."

Aunque Bunny se acercó donde Kotetsu estaba sentado, sosteniéndose de un lado del tanque mientras observaba al humano, no contestó.

Kotetsu suspiró otra vez, "Debo creer que aunque me entiendas eso no significa que puedas hablar." Como Bunny continuaba mirándolo, siguió. "Está bien; ya lo sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo." Sonrió cuando Bunny se hundió en el agua, observándolo de la misma manera que la criatura por la cual Kotetsu lo había nombrado. "No te preocupes, Bunny, no le diré a nadie. Si todos se enteran que comprendes el lenguaje humano sólo querrán entrenarte para que te 'comportes', de manera que puedan traer a muchas personas aquí para verte, y no creo que eso vaya a gustarte."

Luego de un momento, posiblemente reflexionando sobre lo que Kotetsu dijera, Bunny se acercó y tiró del tobillo del hombre.

Kotetsu rió, a pesar de sí mismo, "Lo siento, Bunny, pero es algo tarde para ir a nadar contigo." Rió más ante el puchero del tritón. "No seas así; nadaremos en la mañana."

Mientras Kotetsu abandonaba su posición para ponerse en pié, puso sus manos frente a él, permitiéndole a sus rodillas extender sus piernas detrás. En esa posición, su rostro se asomaba por el borde del tanque.

El sonido del agua chapoteando mientras Bunny se movía fue la única advertencia que Kotetsu tuvo de que el tritón se acercaba. Bunny se impulsó hacia arriba, equilibrándose con sus codos antes de inclinarse hacia delante y presionar sus labios contra los de Kotetsu.

Hubiera sido normal que los ojos de Kotetsu se abrieran por completo, quizás que gritara y retrocediera tan rápido como pudiera, pero no hizo nada de eso. Al contrario, sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios probando el verdadero sabor aguamarina de esos labios, su lengua impaciente por hacer lo mismo.

Antes de que su lengua tuviera la chance, Bunny se apartó y volvió al agua, dejando a Kotetsu incapaz de apartar la vista del lugar donde había estado minutos antes.

Lentamente, Kotetsu levantó una mano, tocando sus labios, húmedos por el casto beso, y los lamió para saborear el resto de la sal. Se sentó y esperó, mucho más tiempo del que probablemente debía, antes de incorporarse e irse a la cama.

Para el momento en el que Kotetsu yacía en su cama, pudo ver a Bunny ovillado en la arena ya dormido. Lamió nuevamente sus labios e intentó hacer lo mismo que el tritón.

La mañana siguiente fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Kotetsu nadó con Bunny y el tritón no lo tocó más allá de lo normal y, ciertamente, no intentó tampoco besarlo.

¿Quizás un beso tenía un significado distinto para los sirénidos?. Algo sin duda platónico en vez del romance con el que los humanos asociaban el acto. Por lo que Kotetsu sabía, tal vez Bunny sólo había estado agradeciéndole por decir que no le contaría a nadie sobre su comprensión del lenguaje humano, para de algún modo, protegerlo de ser expuesto a más humanos.

Incluso si Kotetsu pudiera ignorar el beso, aún tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Si Bunny pudiera hablar, sería capaz de decirle de dónde provenía? ¿Si lo supieran, serían capaces de devolverlo allí? O, más importante, ¿su propietario, el señor Maverick, aceptaría dejar ir a Bunny?.

Los trabajadores que habían estado pintando el mural se volvieron locos cuando vieron que su trabajo había sido arruinado por las salpicaduras del tritón la noche anterior. El señor Lloyds fue requerido para lidiar con ellos, porque el Doctor Saito los ignoró completamente. Se acordó entonces que los pintores obtuvieran una semana libre y con paga de sueldo antes de que volvieran a comenzar el mural de nuevo; pero Kotetsu negoció que continuaran abriendo el techo un poco cada día como incentivo para que Bunny se comportara bien.

Luego que los trabajadores se marcharan, el señor Lloyds permaneció un poco más y observó a Kotetsu nadando con Bunny. Intercambió unas palabras con los científicos, terminando con el Doctor Saito antes de irse.

Esa noche, Kotetsu guardó unas cuantas cosas en una caja y las llevó consigo hasta el cuarto de la piscina. Sonrió cuando Bunny emergió mientras él se sentaba.

"Hey, Bunny," Kotetsu halló un punto seco donde colocar su caja antes de volverse hacia el tritón. "Sé que no soy maestro, pero creo que si me oyes hablar lo suficiente quizás seas capaz de hablar también, viendo cómo eres un pequeño conejito tan inteligente."

Comprendiendo claramente, el rostro de Bunny se tornó algo rojo, y sumergió un poco la cabeza en el agua para ocultarlo.

Aunque lo hallaba bonito, Kotetsu se guardó esos pensamientos para sí. Buscó en la caja y extrajo una foto enmarcada, sosteniéndola cerca del borde del tanque para mostrársela a Bunny.

"Esta es mi familia. Obviamente me conoces a mí, y esta pequeña niña es mi hija Kaede. Ella ahora ya es mayor, pero siempre será mi bebé; sólo que no le digas que te dije eso o se pondrá a gritarme. Y esta mujer aquí es mi esposa Tomoe."

Aunque Kotetsu iba a continuar, como podía hacer siempre que divagaba acerca de su hija y su esposa, dio un grito cuando Bunny le arrebató la fotografía, "¡Bunny!"

Sin prestarle atención, Bunny examinó la fotografía, mostrándose fascinado.

"¡Bunny, esto no es divertido!," Kotetsu se inclinó para tomar el cuadro de vuelta, gruñendo cuando el tritón se colocó fuera de su alcance. "¡Maldición, Bunny, eso no se puede mojar!"

Luego de considerar esas palabras, Bunny sostuvo la fotografía apenas por sobre el agua, con una muy poco agradable presumida sonrisa.

"¡Tú, roedor!," Kotetsu se puso en pie de un salto, quitándose la corbata. Tan pronto como estuvo en ropa interior saltó al agua, pero cuando emergió Bunny ya estaba cerca suyo, colocando la fotografía de nuevo al borde del tanque. Kotetsu lo miró, parpadeó, y entonces se echó a reír. "¿Sólo querías que nadara contigo?. Conejo trampo-"

La palabra quedó incompleta cuando el poseedor del nombre presionó a Kotetsu contra la pared, forzando al japonés a sostenerse de la orilla de la piscina para permanecer a flote. El ángulo forzaba inconvenientemente los músculos del hombro derecho de Kotetsu, pero no pudo hallar voz para quejarse.

Ciertamente era un mal momento para recordar que estaba vistiendo únicamente ropa interior, la cual era pequeña y capaz de deslizarse con facilidad en comparación de su bañador. Y ciertamente también era malo el recordar que, en realidad, Bunny estaba completamente desnudo.

Los ojos de Bunny eran penetrantes y acercó su cuerpo mientras examinaba el rostro de Kotetsu. Levantó una mano, apartando un poco el húmedo cabello del hombre, cálidos sus dedos contra la piel de Kotetsu mientras descendían por su sien, rozando su mandíbula hasta su barba con forma de "gatito", como Kaede la llamaba. Lentamente acarició con su pulgar algo del vello facial, su rostro serio y concentrado.

Incapaz de apartar la vista del rostro de Bunny mientras el tritón, a falta de una mejor palabra, lo _exploraba,_ Kotetsu tragó saliva temblando cuando los dedos de Bunny siguieron el movimiento. Por un instante se preguntó si se estaba ahogando nuevamente, siendo el mareo y la confusión muy parecidos a los de aquella vez. Aspiró aire profundamente, sólo para probar que podía respirar, y continuó haciéndolo en un esfuerzo por calmar el rápido martilleo de su pecho.

Alejándose de la garganta, Bunny acarició con sus dedos el esternón de Kotetsu antes de alcanzar la cicatriz de su hombro. Sus dedos recorrieron los bordes de la clara piel, mientras las gotas de agua caían de su mano al hombro de Kotetsu. Pero ni aún luego de haber examinado la cicatriz muchas veces se apartó de ella.

Algo en esa caricia era como si un conjunto de tambores de Taiko estuvieran dando un concierto en el pecho de Kotetsu y rápidamente aumentaban su velocidad. Golpeaban tan fuerte que podía casi sentir las vibraciones, un zumbido debajo de las yemas de los dedos del tritón.

Mientras el zumbido se volvía más intenso Kotetsu recordó la corriente eléctrica natural que Bunny poseía. Vagamente pensó que el tritón debía tener un modo de controlarla, dado que nunca había llegado tan lejos como para ser electrocutado por Bunny antes.

La descarga eléctrica penetró por el hombro de Kotetsu y se dispersó por todo su cuerpo como si hubiera conseguido embarcarse en un viaje a través de sus venas. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, comenzó a jadear.

Por extraño que fuera, la electricidad no lo hirió ni le hizo sentir lo que podría expresar como 'bueno'. Era difícil de describir, como correr mientras uno permanecía completamente quieto, y avasallador como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Lo más cercano para comparar era el sexo, desconectando su cerebro para todo lo que no fuera lo que estaba sintiendo.

Kotetsu ni siquiera había notado que tenía una erección hasta que Bunny presionó su cuerpo contra el suyo, y el japonés gimió por el contacto. Su brazo izquierdo subió y se aferró al tritón, sus caderas moviéndose por sí solas en desesperación.

La electricidad se intensificó mientras Bunny se presionaba aún más contra Kotetsu, besando su cuello y su mandíbula. Ahora todo el cuerpo del hombre zumbaba, los tambores de Taiko cercanos al clímax.

Bunny tomó el rostro de Kotetsu con su mano derecha, dejando la izquierda en su hombro. Cuando Bunny besó a Kotetsu, éste instintivamente abrió su boca, permitiéndole a la lengua del tritón explorarla más profundamente.

Hubo algo que Kotetsu sólo pudo describir como una "descarga", la cual fluyó por su cuerpo desde su boca. Apenas estuvo consciente de haber tensado su agarre en el cuerpo de Bunny, las muy recortadas uñas de su otra mano arañando la orilla del tanque mientras su cuerpo entero se tensaba antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 6 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 17:13. Fecha de término de traducción: 8 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 20:55]


	10. Capítulo 10

07/16/13

Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que me enviaron buenos deseos y me animaron cuando tuve ese mal día la última semana, todos sus mensajes realmente me hicieron sentir mejor del todo.

También me gustaría agradecer a MikuChan01 (guest) quien señaló que llamé a Bunny "Barnaby" en alguna parte. Siempre quiero tipear Barnaby y creo que erré uno de los casos donde necesitaba cambiarlo. ¿Podría sin embargo alguien decirme dónde?. Mi cerebro sólo lo pasa por alto o algo cuando intento hallarlo.

Por último un ENORME gracias a TheYoko, quien está traduciendo esta historia al español. Adoro que este fic llegue a más lectores. Sólo me gustaría saber qué es lo que dicen en sus reviews. XD

¡Disfruten el nuevo capítulo!

Capítulo 10.

Kotetsu despertó con algo salpicándole el rostro. Por un momento estuvo a punto de decirle a Antonio que dejara de ser tan idiota cuando notó que su cuerpo entero estaba húmedo; sus piernas aún en el agua mientras su cuerpo ondeaba y golpeaba contra la playa de cemento.

¿Estuvo a punto de ahogarse otra vez?. Su cuerpo entero se sentía pesado y su cabeza palpitaba. La habitación daba vueltas aún cuando continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Era tentador volver a dormir, aunque siguiera en la parte superficial del tanque.

Intentando reunir las fuerzas para abrir los ojos, Kotetsu contó hasta tres. A la cuarta vez que lo hizo tuvo éxito en abrirlos sólo para volver a cerrarlos luego de que incluso la oscuridad del cuarto fuera demasiado por el momento. Cuando consiguió repetir la hazaña divisó a Bunny mirándolo, sus ojos llenos con lo que parecía ser miedo.

¿Qué era lo que tenía a Bunny tan asustado?. Kotetsu no podía recordar haber visto al tritón tan preocupado antes, ni siquiera cuando lo había salvado de ahogarse. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió que dejó a su cuerpo hormigueando y a su boca sintiéndose como si quemara?. Era casi como si hubiera bebido un café que todavía estuviera extremadamente caliente, pero por lo general eran sólo su lengua o el paladar los que ardían. Esta vez toda su boca quemaba; incluso sus dientes se sentían diferentes.

Mientras Bunny se mostraba aliviado de verlo despertar, sus ojos pareciendo estar más húmedos de lo normal, se adelantó y acomodó el cabello de Kotetsu. La caricia fue gentil y ayudó con el dolor concentrado en las sienes.

Lentamente Kotetsu recordó lo sucedido. Recordó el ser engañado para entrar al tanque, y a Bunny tocándolo. Las caricias habían sido tan intensas que Kotetsu no había podido hablar, pero lo suficientemente inocentes como para que no pensara en rechazarlas. Pero eso cambió cuando Bunny se concentró en la cicatriz de su hombro, enviando alguna clase de electricidad a través suyo que lo dejó extasiado y excitado.

No quedaban demasiadas energías en Kotetsu para resistirse a ruborizarse, y su mente se inquietó a pesar de su cansancio. ¿Había tenido sexo con Bunny? ¿Era eso incluso posible cuando todavía estaba cubierto y siendo Bunny, bueno, Bunny? ¿El sexo entre un humano y un tritón no era físicamente posible, verdad?.

¿Pero no era que los peces se apareaban básicamente por sólo frotarse el uno contra el otro, sin embargo? ¿Era lo mismo para los sirénidos? ¿Se había apareado?.

Y si habían tenido sexo, ¿lo sucedido era tan parecido a ser drogado?. Los efectos posteriores ciertamente eran peores que cualquier resaca que hubiera tenido, y estaba completamente seguro que habría acabado en seco, o mojado, como podía ser ese el caso, con Bunny, si hubiera estado pensando más claramente.

Por lo que sabía sobre peces, entendía que los mismos se sentían atraídos por colores y luces; Kotetsu imaginaba que la electricidad funcionaría de un modo similar. Los peces se apareaban por instinto, sin ninguna clase de sentimientos por el otro pez. Nunca creyó que algo así pudiera funcionar con un humano.

Ahora que estaba pensando en ello, ¿había querido Bunny afectar a Kotetsu de _esa_ manera? El tritón había concentrado la electricidad en el hombro de Kotetsu, algo que él nunca había pensado que fuera sexy, cuando tuvo la erección. Bunny nada más podría haber tenido inocentes intenciones hasta que Kotetsu comenzó a frotarse contra él y a seguir su iniciativa con los besos.

El beso de la noche anterior le hizo pensar a Kotetsu que Bunny debía estar, en algún nivel, atraído por él, dado que el tritón lo había besado nuevamente durante su delirio. El beso, junto con la electricidad fluyendo por su cuerpo, pareció ser la causa de su desmayo, y que se sintiera como si hubiera recibido un paliza. Y ahora, con Bunny viéndose tan aliviado mientras acariciaba su cabello, Kotetsu se sentía querido, no como si hubiera sido drogado y atacado.

Incluso si dejaba a un lado la posibilidad de que las circunstancias de su posible apareamiento no eran las más importantes, sí lo continuaba siendo el hecho de cómo se sentía con respecto a Bunny. Encontraba que el tritón era lindo y se preocupaba por él, pero nada cercano a ningún pensamiento romántico había cruzado su mente antes, mucho menos lujurioso.

Ninguna clase de relación podía parecer posible. Kotetsu ni siquiera conocía el verdadero nombre de Bunny y el tritón ni siquiera podía hablarle. Y definitivamente no deseaba repetir lo de la última noche si iba a terminar con él desmayándose y despertando luego como un sobreviviente de una película zombie.

"Bunny," la voz de Kotetsu se oía más cascada que cuando atravesaba la pubertad, y sonaba como si no hubiera hablado en años. Dolía, todo dolía, sólo quería volver a dormir. "N-No hagas eso de nuevo."

Algo brilló en los ojos de Bunny, pero desapareció antes de que la confusa mente de Kotetsu pusiera notarlo por completo. La humedad que había estado juntándose en ellos caía ahora en forma de lágrimas, pero no se apartó de Kotetsu.

"N-no, no llores," Kotetsu débilmente levantó una mano hasta el rostro de Bunny, apoyándola en su mejilla. Se tranquilizó cuando el tritón la tomó y la sostuvo allí, ya que su brazo temblaba demasiado para sostenerse por sí mismo. "Quise decir que no vuelvas a darme una descarga así otra vez; realmente duele. El resto," tragó saliva, intentando luchar contra el mareo, "El resto estuvo bien."

Kotetsu debió haberse desmayado de nuevo, porque la siguiente cosa de la que fue consciente era de que estaba en el lecho. No podía recordar haber salido del tanque para ir a la cama, pero de acuerdo a la alarma, era demasiado temprano para que cualquiera de los investigadores llegara para verlo y lo llevara hasta su cuarto, así que debió de llegar allí por sí mismo. Realmente no había ninguna otra opción.

Lentamente Kotetsu rodó hacia el otro lado y vio a Bunny nadando cerca de la ventana mientras lo observaba. Sintiéndose un poco mejor, volvió a dormir.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 8 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 21:00. Fecha de término de traducción: 10 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 18:34]


	11. Capítulo 11

07/27/13

Una lectora preguntó qué es "slash". Y me encontré preguntándome cómo describirlo. Slash, del modo en que lo entiendo, es la manera Americana/Occidental(?) de describir una relación homosexual en un fanart/fanfiction. Es algo parecido a como en Japón utilizan el Yaoi y Yuri. También podría significar el "/" cuando se habla de una pareja como la de Kotetsu/Barnaby. Espero que esto conteste tu pregunta y me disculpo por no habértelo dicho en privado, pero es que pensé que sería útil para otras personas que lo posteara aquí.

Otra lectora dijo "Una pequeña pregunta, ¿si Kotetsu arroja un roll de sushi fresco y un sabroso pez vivo, cuál escogería Bunny? ¿O inmediatamente se dirigiría al bañador de Kotetsu? Heheheh". Si algo incluye a Kotetsu como opción, Bunny siempre elegirá esa primero. :3 Luego escogería el sushi, porque puede tener un sabroso pez cuando

¡Disfruten el nuevo capítulo, y como siempre, disfruto leyendo sus pensamientos y preguntas!

Capítulo 11

Cuando Kotetsu despertó lo hizo por el sonido de una máquina. Al principio pensó que había una obra en construcción fuera de la casa de su madre, pero luego recordó dónde estaba. Se incorporó de un salto en la cama y miró dentro del tanque.

Incluso desde su habitación Kotetsu podía ver que había alguna clase de maquinaria moviéndose por sobre la piscina, aunque no podía saber para qué servía. Volvió a observar dentro del tanque, buscando al tritón.

Eventualmente Kotetsu divisó a Bunny en su rincón, sentado y sosteniendo su aleta contra su pecho como un humano haría con sus rodillas. Estaba mirando a la máquina, pareciendo querer intentar hacerse lo más pequeño posible cuanto más se movía la maquinaria.

Frunciendo el ceño, Kotetsu hizo un movimiento para salir de la cama sólo para encontrar que estaba desnudo. A pesar de que sus sábanas lo cubrían, de todas maneras las tomó y enrolló en su cintura ya que todavía no habían puesto cortinas en la ventana del tanque y la última cosa que necesitaba era que alguien echara una mirada y lo viera desnudo. Se deslizó del lecho y tomó su bañador, colocándoselos rápidamente y subió por la escalera hasta la superficie del cuarto de la piscina.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" preguntó Kotetsu al operario de la máquina. "¡Está aterrando a Bunny!."

"Me temo que haremos más que eso prontamente," dijo el señor Lloyds, quien había estado parado junto al Doctor Saito detrás de la máquina.

En ese preciso instante la máquina arrojó algo al agua, algo que Kotetsu rápidamente reconoció como una red.

"¡Deténganse!," le gritó Kotetsu al operario pero cuando fue ignorado se volvió a Lloyds. "¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?"

"Vamos a trasladarlo a un tanque más pequeño de modo que podamos hacer algunas mejoras," el señor Lloyds no reaccionó ante los gritos de Kotetsu de otra manera más que contestando su pregunta. "Vamos a colocar esa isla que pidió y a hacer algunas reformas en la superficie del tanque, pero para hacer eso el tritón necesita ser removido y el agua drenada."

"Aprecio que desee mejorar las cosas para Bunny, pero ahora mismo lo único que está haciendo es asustarlo," los ojos de Kotetsu se movían entre Lloyds y la máquina, la cual había levantado la red vacía y volvía a meterla en el agua. "Déjeme intentar atraerlo a la superficie y yo lo llevaré a su nuevo tanque."

La oferta hizo que Lloyds se viera sorprendido antes que divertido. "Señor Kaburagi, si bien no dudo que podría llevar al tritón, no puedo arriesgarme a permitirle hacer eso con ese hombro." Señaló al pequeño tanque rodante que aparecía casi detrás de la máquina, el cual Kotetsu no había notado antes. "Y aunque le permitiera llevarlo, no sería capaz de meterlo en el tanque sin que uno, o los dos, salgan lastimados. Quizás esto lo aterre, pero es lo más seguro para todos."

Aunque Kotetsu sentía la necesidad de protestar, no podía pensar en qué decir. En vez de eso mantuvo su mirada sobre la máquina mientras ésta levantaba la red nuevamente, esta vez con Bunny dentro.

Moviéndose y luchando con toda su fuerza, Bunny continuaba sin emitir ni un sonido. Pero por su expresión, Kotetsu podía imaginarlo gritando.

Kotetsu corrió a su lado, agarrándose de la red tanto como pudo, intentando alcanzar al tritón dentro.

"¡Está bien Bunny, estoy aquí, y todo estará bien!."

Al sonido de su voz, Bunny detuvo su lucha y volteó a verlo. Intentó alcanzar la mano de Kotetsu, pero la red comenzó a alejarse, forzando al japonés a quitar el brazo antes de que fuera levantado junto con la red.

El operador de la máquina depositó a Bunny en el tanque y quitó la red.

Una vez libre, Bunny nadó por lo alrededores, apenas capaz de hacer un giro de 180° dentro del mismo. Fue panel por panel de vidrio y los golpeó con las manos como si tratara de expanderlos o romperlos.

Kotetsu se acercó al tanque y puso sus manos sobre el vidrio, aguardando a que Bunny volviera hasta donde él estaba. Intentó sonreír de modo tranquilizador cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pero no estaba seguro si eso ayudaría mucho.

Bunny volteó a Kotetsu, levantando sus manos para imitar a las del humano del otro lado del vidrio. Tenía la misma expresión que la última noche en la que había estado llorando, pero Kotetsu no podía adivinar si así era mientras estaba en el agua.

"Me disculpo por ser el tanque tan pequeño, pero necesitamos sacarlo de aquí mientras se haga el trabajo," Lloyds se oía sincero, pero su voz fue bloqueada por el sonido de la piscina principal vaciándose. "Y sólo será por un par de días, tres cuanto mucho."

"¿No es posible ponerlo en otro tanque?", preguntó Kotetsu, manteniendo sus ojos en Bunny. "¿Cómo en el acuario?"

"Tendríamos que cerrar el zoológico entero para ocultarlo," explicó Lloyds. "Y no podemos arriesgarnos a colocarlo con los otros peces porque podría comérselos y algunos de ellos son muy raros."

Aunque tenía sentido eso no evitó que Kotetsu odiara la situación.

"Debería irse," comentó Lloyds.

Eso logró que Kotetsu lo observara, "¿Qué?"

"Hoy es su día libre," le explicó el hombre.

"No puede estar hablando en serio…" gruñó el japonés. "Me quedaré."

"Recuerdo que amenazó con renunciar si yo le quitaba aunque fura uno de sus días libres," le recordó Lloyds.

"No puede esperar que lo deje solo cuando Bunny está tan asustado," protestó Kotetsu.

"No tengo problema en que se quede, ¿pero qué hay de su hija?," preguntó Lloyds.

Kotetsu deseó poder decir que Kaede lo entendería, pero veía a su hija tan poco ya. Lo cual empeoraba con el hecho de que ella ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente hacía en su trabajo.

"Vuelvo enseguida," Kotetsu le dijo a Bunny y se dirigió a su habitación en busca de su teléfono celular. Llamó a Kaede, diciéndole que necesitaban que se quedara.

Como esperaba, Kaede le gritó que no le importaba si iba a verla o no y cortó la comunicación. Eso significaba que si él deseaba estar en buenos términos con su hija nuevamente debía ir a casa tan rápido como pudiera.

Suspiró y se metió a la ducha, su mente finalmente capaz de pensar sobre lo sucedido esa noche y esa mañana.

Era extraño que no pudiera recordar haber abandonado el cuarto de la piscina y dirigirse a la cama, menos el haberse desnudado. No podía recordar la última vez que se había metido en la cama desnudo desde que muriera su esposa. Y aún así había estado en su cama, desnudo, las ropas que se quitara en el tanque yacían en su pila de ropa sucia en la esquina, y la caja con las cosas que había llevado para mostrarle a Bunny estaban cerca de su banco/diván. Debió haber sido el único en hacerlo, viendo que ninguna otra opción le venía a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, luego de dormir Kotetsu quizás había estado un poco confundido con los detalles pero el dolor había desaparecido. Sostuvo su hombro derecho mientras lo rotaba, pero por segunda vez en el día notó algo: todo el dolor se había ido. Rotó su hombro un poco más, mirándose en el espejo, pero nada lo hizo estremecerse o maldecir.

Con toda honestidad su hombro no estaba en constante dolor tampoco, era más como una molestia que crecía cuando se descuidaba o algo golpeaba contra él. Todo aquel ejercicio de natación había hecho maravillas en aflojar sus músculos, pero incluso hasta los más ligeros golpes seguían causándole cierta agonía. Apretó su hombro y así y todo nada sucedió.

Kotetsu permaneció observando su reflejo un poco más antes de que comenzara a reír. Era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar llorar.

Si escaleras arriba no estuviera el señor Lloyds y la habitación llena de científicos, probablemente saltaría al tanque y besaría a Bunny mismo en ese momento.

El pensamiento lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no pudo encontrar objeción en la idea de besar al tritón nuevamente. Bunny era dulce cuando quería serlo y ser lindo parecía nacerle naturalmente. Y tampoco importaba que fuera un hombre, aunque Kotetsu se preguntó si la aleta lo hacía parecer como cuando te gustaba un animal de la manera equivocada; 'bestia' algo u otra cosa.

Kotetsu terminó de vestirse y subió por la escalera hasta el cuarto de la piscina. Revisó el área en busca del tanque pequeño, pero éste ya había sido llevado hacia otro cuarto. Siguió las instrucciones de Karina de modo que pudiera despedirse de Bunny antes de que se fuera por su día libre.

Cuando Bunny lo vio vestido frunció el ceño y pareció querer empaparlo, pero el tamaño del tanque no le permitiría hacer eso. Así que volvió la espalda a Kotetsu y cruzó los brazos, claramente poniendo mala cara.

Sin querer irse así nada más, Kotetsu se acercó al tanque, colocando sus manos en el vidrio mientras hablaba.

"Lo siento, Bunny, pero necesito ir a ver a mi hija; ella no ve a su viejo lo suficiente como están las cosas y la extraño."

Cuando el tritón no hizo caso Kotetsu suspiró, apoyándose en el vidrio.

"Desearía que pudieras hablar, Bunny. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarte y decirte y sobre las que hablar…"

Observó los alrededores, asegurándose que nadie más lo oyera.

"Me gustas y creo que podrías decir que me gustaría intentar salir contigo, aunque ni siquiera sé si entiendes lo que significa tener una cita. No tengo idea de cómo funcionará esto y ayudaría si no fuese yo el único que siempre habla."

Kotetsu levantó la mirada, sonriendo al ver que Bunny había girado un poco, pareciendo estar escuchando aún cuando el hombre no estaba seguro si ello era posible a través del vidrio y el agua.

"Volveré esta noche y me quedaré contigo todo el día mañana, así que por favor perdóname por irme hoy."

Muy lentamente Bunny giró para enfrentarlo, levantando sus manos para imitar a Kotetsu. Lo observó un momento antes de acercarse al vidrio, como si lo besara.

Y aunque se había ruborizado, Kotetsu se inclinó también, presionando un beso en el vidrio al mismo tiempo que Bunny.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 17 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 18:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 18 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 13:23]


	12. Capítulo 12

08/07/13

Capítulo corto, pero dulce.

Capítulo 12

Cuando Kotetsu arribó a la casa, Kaede le cerró la puerta en la cara. Agradecidamente recordó traer su propia llave o habría tenido que trepar sobre la cerca del jardín para conseguir entrar por la puerta trasera. Y realmente no quería que los vecinos llamaran a la policía por su culpa o causarle problemas a Antonio.

Para el momento en que Kotetsu consiguió entrar en la casa al fin, Kaede se había encerrado en su habitación. Sabiendo de antemano que intentar hablar con ella no serviría de nada se sentó a hablar con su madre un poco hasta que ella salió al jardín. Y sin tener todavía señales desde el cuarto de su hija se recostó en el suelo frente a la TV, escuchando mas que ver las noticias.

Luego de un rato Kotetsu levantó la vista y encontró a Kaede parada a su lado, mirándolo con los brazos semi cruzados. El ex policía sonrió y sacó uno de sus brazos de debajo de su cabeza para estirarlo a su costado.

Por respuesta, Kaede bufó y miró hacia otro lado pero después de un momento se recostó en el suelo al lado de Kotetsu, usando el brazo de su padre como almohada mientras juntaba sus manos sobre su estómago.

Permanecieron observando el techo un rato en silencio hasta que Kaede habló.

"Pensé que te necesitaban hoy en el trabajo."

"No era el trabajo precisamente, solamente Bunny," explicó Kotetsu e inmediatamente sintió a Kaede voltear a verlo.

"¿Vives allí para cuidar a un conejito?"

"Ah, bueno, en realidad no es un conejito. Sólo lo llamo así porque a veces actúa como uno."

"¿No es raro llamar a un animal con el nombre… de otro tipo de animal? ¿No sería como llamar _'Perro'_ a un gato, o _'Pájaro'_ a un pez?"

"No en este caso. Es más como cuando me llamaban 'Tiger' en la policía y a Antonio lo llamaban 'Bison'."

"Pero Antonio y tú son personas; es diferente."

"Ya comprenderás lo que quiero decir," Kotetsu tragó saliva. "si es que consiguen abrir la exhibición para el público. Hasta entonces no puedo explicarte nada por causa del-"

"Contrato de confidencialidad," recitó Kaede, "ya lo sé."

La posición en la que estaban era un poco incómoda para que él pudiera acariciar la cabeza de su hija así que en vez de eso, Kotetsu giró su cabeza y le sonrió.

"Espero que pronto algún día puedas ver cuán especial es Bunny."

"Por eso no voy a odiarte menos por estar lejos de casa," era obvio que Kaede estaba intentando no fruncir el ceño pero eso sólo lograba que su expresión fuera absolutamente querible.

"Lo sé," Kotetsu le dio un rápido beso en la frente. "Pero hoy soy todo tuyo; ¿qué te gustaría hacer?"

"No tenemos que hacer nada," Kaede volvió a posar sus ojos en el techo. "Podemos solamente quedarnos en casa y mirar una película."

"Mirando hacia el techo también, Kotetsu rememoró algunas de sus películas y sonrió, "¿Hey, no tienes una película animada sobre una sirena hecha por la Compañía Waltney?"

Kotetsu casi pudo oír a Kaede poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba, "Creo que te refieres a 'La Sirenita' de la Compañía _Disney_."

"Sí, esa," asintió Kotetsu. "Miremos esa."

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 18 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 13:45. Fecha de término de traducción: 18 de Agosto de 2013. Hora: 14:28]

* * *

"_**Estoy luchando contra el impulso de robarme un cenicero"**_: A veeeeeeer si alguien adivina de qué serie es esta frase… No, no hay puntos ni dinero por acertar; solamente sus caras de sorpresa al darse cuenta y decir "¡Aaaaaah, es de XXXXX! ¡Qué pilla!"

¡Hola, soy TheYoko! ¡La escritora y traductora de fics que cuando tipea mal una palabra, en vez de arreglar la letra que puso mal, borra la palabra entera y la vuelve a escribir! ¡Bueno, he que aquí toy de vuelta! ¡Y les traigo CUATRO CAPÍTULOS DE UN SAQUE! O sentada, al hilo, de una, como prefieran. Sinceramente tuve mucho trabajo estas dos semanas, estaba muy destruida, y cuando llegaba a casa solamente atinaba a dos cosas: tirarme en el sillón, y darle una horita a la PS2 con el Okami o el Guitar Hero III antes de irme a la cama sin chistar, para al otro día volver a trabajar y la madre que lo trajo. Un bodrio horrible, peeeeeeeeeeero… hay que trabajar para pagar las cuentas a fín de mes. Y supongo que, si sobra algo, también para darse algún gustito. ¿Qué? ¿Que el dinero no es todo?... Ah, claro: también están las tarjetas de crédito.

Las que siguen el fic original se habrán dado cuenta que la cosa está tranquila (es que después de malacostumbrarme a una actualización por semana como que ahora me como los codos a ver qué va a pasar), y que ya alcancé el último capítulo subido, así que por ahora y hasta que Priestess no suba otro, no me ven el pelo en este fic. ¡Pero no se asusten! Si quieren leer algo más de ella, tengo otros fics para traducir, uno de los cuales es otro AU dentro de la serie, y que me encanta.

Y hablando de nuevas traducciones… ¡Hace un par de semanas le pedí autorización a una de las mejores (a mis ojos y opinión personal, claro) escritoras de fics de Tiger & Bunny que he leído; la equivalente en este Fandom a Yusahana6323 del Fandom de Monochrome Factor!... ¡LOZIEDEANON! ¿Cómo que no la conocen? Si leen fics en inglés habrán leído "Candle", "Animal Behaviors", "Ten Lessons", "Objective", "Tigre y Conejito", entre otros. Es fabulosa y es una de mis favoritas, y durante mucho tiempo dudé si escribirle o no, hasta que me animé; como que me tiré a la pileta así de una (no, no encontré a Bunny)… ¡Y ELLA ME CONTESTÓ EN ESPAÑOL!. Decir que casi me muero del gusto y la emoción es poco. Andaba con sonrisa boba de acá para allá. Tengo que decir que es MUY amable, muy amigable y que me pidió si podía traducir su fic "Candle" antes que nada, por serle muy querido a ella por razones personales. Y como es un fic que me toca a mí de primera persona también, lo traduciré con todo el gusto del mundo.

Pasando al otro Fandom de mi corazón, el de Monochrome Factor, ¡tengo dos ficsotes largos de muchos capis para traducir, yeah!. ¡Agarrate, Catalina, entonces!. Por supuesto, todo esto va a ir en cuentagotas a medida que me vaya sentando a hacer las cosas, bla, bla, bla… Es que… es que… la PS2 tiene un canto de sirena táaaaaaaan irresistible…

Algunos comentarios sobre ciertas partes de la traducción:

_**Tambores de Taiko:**_ Iván ha de saber muy bien qué son, pero para quienes no, paso a contar que un Taiko es un tambor japonés de gran diámetro que se toca con dos palillos llamados "bachi". Normalmente la gente les dice "tambores de taiko" a toda clase de tambores japoneses que vean, pero hay muchas clases y todos tienen nombres distintos. Se utilizan en festivales mayormente, y la verdad es que son maravillosos, yo pude conocerlos en una convención en el 2007, donde se presentó un grupo llamado "Mukaito Taiko & Buenos Aires Taiko". Si quieren saber más pueden echar un ojo a unos chicos interesantes en youtube que hacen taiko… pongan "Mugen Spirit" y a ver si sale. Y a ver si les gusta.

_**Acabar en seco:**_ O "Dry/wet humped" en el original… Básicamente es una manera de tener sexo vestido. Osea, de tener una relación sexual sin penetración, sólo frotándose con el otro cuando ambos tienen toda la ropa, o casi toda, puesta y de ese modo llegan igual al orgasmo. Supongo que será como nuestro "franeleo" Argentino, jajajaja!. Buenísimo lo de Kotetsu al decir "acabar en seco, o mojado, como podía ser ese el caso".

"'_**Bestia' algo":**_ Kotetsu se refiere a los términos "Zoofilia", que es cuando estás enamorado de un animal; y el verdadero término que se usa cuando una persona tiene sexo con un animal: "Bestialismo". No es lo mismo una cosa que la otra, excepto que todos engloban el primer término para todo (sexo y no sexo).

Otros comentarios…:

** Setsuna nova: **¡Gracias por el review! Y te diré que yo pensé que el bañador de Kotetsu sería como el de Barnaby en la serie (ese famoso speedo del que TODAS hablan. Con una mano en el corazón, prefiero esa camperita dichosa que sale en montones de MMD, jó), pero por lo que averigüé, es más como el short que usa en la foto que sale en la serie, esa donde está teniendo en brazos a una Tomoe en bikini.

(Ya sé que a Kotetsu no le importa su apariencia, pero si saliera a la calle vestido como lo hace en los MMD, Kaede tendría muchos/as, pero muchos/as, pero muchos/as hermanitos/as…) (pero qué más dá, si todas amamos a Kotetsu por lo que es, no por su apariencia… Bueno, pero en esos videos ESTÁ HOT!)

**Ada (guest): **Gracias por decir que soy un amor, pero yo no escribí el fic, solamente lo traduzco… El fic es de PriestessOfNox, no mío.

BESOTES Y ABRAZOS A SMILEMT, A ALEJANDRA ROSICKY, A SURKEY-SAN Y A ANTOINETTE BEILSCHMIDT!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, gentes!


	13. Capitulo 13

08/27/13

Perdón por decir que este será probablemente mi última actualización por un tiempo. Mi pairing club de Legión de Superhéroes tiene su celebración de aniversario en Septiembre así que estaré concentrada en eso. Los veo a todos de nuevo en Octubre.

Capítulo 13

La lluvia estaba empezando cuando Kotetsu volvía al zoológico. Y no era una ligera, recién comenzada lluvia. Era una furiosa tormenta que inmediatamente empapó a Kotetsu en los tres metros que le quedaban de distancia antes que entrara al edificio.

Aunque estaba tiritando, se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde mantenían a Bunny, habiéndole comprado algo de sushi como disculpa por haberlo abandonado. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso mientras se acercaba al lugar, teniendo que inhalar profundamente unas cuantas veces en un intento de calmar su corazón antes de entrar.

Dado que esperaba que Bunny estuviera solo, se sorprendió de encontrar a Karina e Iván allí, parados cerca del tanque y con Bunny del otro lado del vidrio enfrentándolos, al parecer sin que su presencia le molestara. Los dos humanos estaban moviendo algo por la superficie del vidrio, Karina donde quería e Iván donde fuera que Bunny apuntaba.

"¿Qué están haciendo, chicos?" Preguntó Kotetsu, intentando descubrir lo que fuera que estaba en el cristal. Aparte del hecho de que se veían como vinilos decorativos para ventanas, como los de las Fiestas, no podía adivinar sobre qué eran, con ambos internos tapando la vista.

."Le enseñamos a Bunny-san el Tres en Línea," comentó Iván, sonriendo suavemente mientras le mostraba a Kotetsu un vinilo con forma de "X" y lo pegaba en el lado del tanque al que Bunny apuntaba.

Ahora que lo veía mejor, Kotetsu notó que el juego había acabado con un empate.

"Parece que Bunny es un aprendiz veloz."

"Yo lo diría," gruñó a medias Karina mientras tomaba otra de las pegatinas. "Sólo le tomó vernos a Iván y a mí jugar tres veces antes de entender las reglas, y jugar cuatro veces para comenzar a ganarme o terminar empatando."

"¿Y eso no es algo bueno?", preguntó Kotetsu.

"Sí, pero se vuelve aburrido después de un rato y no hay otros juegos de pegatina en la tienda de regalos," Karina guardó las figuras del juego.

Viendo esto, Bunny golpeó el vidrio.

"Lo siento, pero Iván y yo tenemos que irnos a casa," Karina se giró de nuevo hacia Bunny, sonriendo cuando el tritón dejó de golpear el vidrio, "Además, ahora está aquí tu favorito."

A pesar de sí mismo, Kotetsu se ruborizó cuando los otros voltearon a verlo; rogaba que confundieran eso con el hecho de estar empapado en esa fría habitación.

"¿Te refieres al sushi?"

"Ella habla de usted, Kaburagi-san," sonrió Iván mientras él y Karina salían por la puerta.

"No te quedes mucho tiempo en esas ropas mojadas o te enfermarás," Karina agitó un dedo en su dirección antes de seguir a Iván.

Kotetsu esperó hasta que se fueran para voltear hacia Bunny, sonriendo cuando encontró al tritón mirándolo.

"¿Tienes hambre?"

Al otro lado, Kotetsu encontró una escalera que lo llevaría hasta la superficie del tanque. Cuando se trepó, Bunny estaba allí esperándolo.

"Compré estos de camino hacia aquí, así que son un poco diferentes de los que mi Kaa-san y yo hemos hecho para ti."

Cuando Kotetsu le ofreció a Bunny el sushi, el tritón abrió su boca. Kotetsu vaciló, su rostro enrojeciendo nuevamente a la par que retornaba el rápido latido de su corazón, pero tomó una pieza de sushi y la levantó para dejarla en la boca de Bunny.

Al mismo tiempo que Kotetsu intentaba retirar su mano, Bunny mordisqueó ligeramente sus dedos y el Japonés pudo sentir una suave descarga de electricidad fluyendo a través de su mano, deteniéndose justo bajo la muñeca. Recordó la electricidad de la noche anterior y se estremeció.

Usando una mano para sostenerse en la orilla del tanque, Bunny utilizó su mano libre para tomar un roll del recipiente que sostenía Kotetsu y lo llevó hasta la boca del hombre.

Aunque Kotetsu ya había comido, sonrió ante el gesto y abrió su boca para que el tritón lo alimentara.

Bunny metió el sushi dentro de la boca de Kotetsu más allá de lo necesario. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron su lengua y entonces acariciaron su labio inferior muy ligeramente, y Kotetsu fue capaz de sentir la descarga de electricidad de aquel toque sin ser éste demasiado intenso como para lastimarlo.

A su vez Kotetsu tomó la muñeca de Bunny, besando ligeramente sus dedos luego que consiguiera tragar el sushi. La descarga de electricidad cosquilleó contra sus labios, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser incluso comparado con una descarga de estática, pero el consecuente zumbido era fuerte ahora.

Había un suave rubor en las mejillas de Bunny mientras observaba un momento a Kotetsu. Lentamente posó sus brazos en la orilla del tanque, empujándose hacia arriba, sus labios buscando los del Japonés.

Y Kotetsu giró su cabeza para estornudar.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 8 de Septiembre de 2013. Hora: 19:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 9 de Septiembre de 2013. Hora: 22:14]

* * *

**Nana nanananananaKatamariDamacy: **¡Hola, soy TheYoko, la delirante traductora amateur que **AMA** la canción "Disco Prince" del juego "We Love Katamari"! Me troleó Priestess con este capítulo… ¡lo subió casi poco después que alcancé su traducción!. Y yo encima lo traduzco tarde (y pido perdón por ello). Pero bueno, no hay tu tía hasta Octubre, así que Ajo y Agua (ajoderse y aguantarse) (se me acaba de caer la gata de arriba del monitor;menos mal que la atrapé con las manos, pobrecita mi Midori). Y sangrado nasal con todo ese ritual romántico de darse de comer en la boquita (aaaaah, los comienzos del noviazgo… Varios años después lo vamos a ver a Bunny con ruleros y bata, y a Kotetsu tirado en su sillón tomando cerveza en lata y tratando de que su esposo tritón no lo moleste para poder ver el Super Bowl tranquilo, jajajaja!…)

Mmmmm, tenía un millón de cosas que decir acá y ahora no me acuerdo nada… Ah, sí! Las aclaraciones de la traducción pertinentes:

**Pairing Club:** Por lo que averigüé, no es más que un club hecho por fans para adorar a las parejas de cualquier Fandom. Ya ví uno de One Piece y otro de Bleach.

**Conejito: **Notarán que a veces en vez de Bunny uso el "conejito"… Bueno, es que a veces tiene más sentido en castellano, como cuando Kotetsu le dice a Kaede que _"No era el trabajo precisamente, solamente Bunny"_; y la nena contesta _"¿Vives allí para cuidar a un conejito?"_**. **Si hubiera puesto _"¿Vives allí para cuidar un Bunny?"_ a mi juicio hubiera quedado horrible… Sé que es raro, pero el Bunny funciona como nombre y sobrenombre a la vez en este fic, y es necesario traducirlo de vez en vez para que tenga más sentido. Lo mismo cuando puse _"Conejo tramposo"_ y _"Conejito muy inteligente"_. Algo parecido pasa con "Tiger" y "Bison"; ni me molestaría en traducirlos, si ya todos conocemos quienes son y qué significan esos nombres.

**La Sirenita, de Disney:** Explicación del capi anterior… Es un largometraje animado muuuuuuy viejo, estrenado allá por los años noventa, creo… ¡La gran mayoría de las que leen esta traducción y el fic original seguramente no la habrán visto nunca! Bah, salvo que seas fan de las pelis animadas de Disney y de Pixar (como yo, que amo "El Rey León", "El Zorro y el Sabueso", "Tierra de Osos", "Toy Story", "Cars", "Monster Inc.", "Buscando a Nemo", etc… ) (¡pero detesto La Sirenita!). Estaba la sirena Ariel, que tenía quichicientas hermanas, y su papá era un antipático que no la dejaba ir a bailar, creo… Ah, no, era que no quería que viera el mundo humano. Y estaba un príncipe, Eric, que parece Sky High pero moreno, y que también tiene un perro; y un cangrejo que tiene toda la onda cubana que se llama Sebastián (Karina los nombra en uno de los capítulos, cuando habla de ponerle Eric o Sebastián a Bunny de nombre; ¡me acuerdo que me hizo muchísima gracia!). La Ariel ésta hacía un pacto con la bruja del mar no-me-acuerdo-el-nombre-ahora, y la bruja le daba piernas, dos, pero le quitaba la inocencia, digo, voz. O algo así. ¿A poco y Bunny hace un pacto con Maverick?... ¡Cuac!

**El Tres en Línea: **O Tic-Tac-Toe en el original… ¡Uy, pero estas cosas ya no se juegan! ¡Basta, Priestess, me hacés recordar cosas de mi infancia y adolescencia y me pongo nostálgica! Nosotros le decimos Ta-Te-Ti, y es ese jueguito de las "X" y las "O" que tenés que coincidir tres de lo mismo para ganar. También se lo conoce como _tres en raya, juego del gato, tateti, triqui, totito, triqui traka, tres en gallo, michi, ceritos, equis cero, o la vieja_ (fuente de los nombres: Wikipedia)

**Window clings: **¿Sáben qué es lo que más me gusta de traducir? Lo que aprendo con esto. Sí, se van a reír, pero es cierto. En cada traducción o capítulo me encuentro con algo nuevo, que no conozco, y me pongo a buscar información sobre ello y así aprendo sobre cosas nuevas. Y como soy comunicativa, les paso a chimentar mis descubrimientos… Eeeeeh… No tenía ni idea de lo que era un window cling, y resultó que son figuras para pegar en las ventanas, tipo de gel, o papel adhesivo, o de vinilo adhesivo. Priestess no dice de qué material son exactamente, y tampoco pude discernir muy bien si eran cuadrados con las X y los O dibujados, o directamente las formas mismas de X y O. Me decanté por lo último. Si es un error, me lo hacen saber, por favor.

**Kaa-san: **Si sos una friki del anime, o Iván Karelin, sabés lo que significa. Si no lo sos tanto, la palabra quiere decir "mamá" o "madre" en Japonés. Es una manera informal de decirlo, pues está la forma más respetuosa: "Okaa-san" (nada de _"Vieja"_, como acá en Argentina le decimos a nuestras madres informalmente) A mí me gusta cuando Kotetsu le dice "Má" a Anju en la serie; me mata de amor eso…

Y bueno… Hace un calor de los mil demonios y tengo el cerebro pegado, onda chicloso derretido, así que no me pidan mucha inspiración hoy…

Saludos y abrazos a Alejandra Rosicky, smileMT (a vos te digo: ¡Gracias por contestar y "desasustarme"!), Surkey-san, Antoinette Beilschmidt, Panakeias y Gatita Bonita (les contesto en los próximos días, no se asusten por la tardanza!), y a quien más esté leyendo esta traducción seguida de mi sarta personal de delirios. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima traducción y/o capítulo! ¡Chau!

**PD:** No puedo irme sin decir esto… Yo lo tengo, y lo ví, y es MUY BIZARRO Y GRACIOSO, pero simpático… ¿Sabían que hay una peli porno soft BL con dos actores japoneses llamados Atsuto Okada y Ryutarou Kotsuka haciendo cosplay de Kotetsu y Barnaby? El que hace de nuestro querido Conejo está más bueno que comer pollo con la mano, y el que hace de nuestro amado Kotetsu, bueno… digamos que yo soy gordita, y él también, jajajaja!. No puedo poner el link acá de dónde bajarlo, que el FFNET no deja, pero si ponen _**BL Tiger and Bunny Atsuto Okada**_ en padre nuestro Google, puede que les salte una página que diga _**"Tiger & Bunny COSPLAY PORRRRNNN! Internet is for pRon"**_. Entran y se mueren de risa un rato con los comentarios de la chica respecto al video, que son muy divertidos y cada vez que los leo me desternillo en carcajadas, y van a ver el link de la página de dónde bajar los archivos RAR. Aviso: son cuatro partes, y no es todo el video sobre ElConejo y Sandokán el Tigre de la Malasia, eh (eeeerrrrr, es que así les digo a Barnaby y a Kotetsu, muy cariñosamente); el primer video es cosplay de una serie que no conozco, y la segunda parte es de los muchachos nuestros. Los archivos pesan bastante, pero están en Mediafire y eso los hace fáciles de bajar. Después me cuentan qué les pareció (yo los bajé y los ví en el celular… me la pasé gritando chistes y riendo a más no poder; es casi como si les pidieras a tus dos mejores amigos que se vistieran como esos dos chulos y se pusieran a montar el numerito yaoiyesco, ¡jajajajaja!)

**PD2:** También puede que salga directamente la página de Tumblr donde está todo, que salta en el Google como _**"[AV] BL Cosplay Okada Astuto – Translating – Tumblr"**_ Esa es la página original donde están los links de descarga. ¡Pero igual chequeen la otra página, los comentarios valen la pena!.


	14. Capítulo 14

10/01/13

Volví~

Capítulo 14

Cuando Kotetsu volvió a girarse hacia Bunny, el tritón estaba en la parte más alejada del tanque, mirándolo con los ojos completamente abiertos mientras se aferraba al borde del mismo. Su expresión era una extraña mezcla entre confusa, asustada y encantadora que casi hizo reír a Kotetsu, pero afortunadamente se contuvo de hacerlo.

"Fue sólo un estornudo, Bunny," Kotetsu le sonrió y señaló su nariz, "Es como aliviar una picazón desde aquí adentro."

Claramente Kotetsu no era el mejor explicando funciones humanas pero no estaba seguro de cómo explicar lo que era un estornudo. Obviamente los sirénidos no tenían problemas con la alergia al polen, o con pillar resfriados por andar por ahí con las ropas mojadas. Y hablando de eso...

"Debería ir a cambiarme," Kotetsu dejó el sushi sobre la parte superior de la escalera y se dispuso a bajar.

Viendo esto, Bunny frunció el ceño y volvió a acercarse, algo dudosamente por cierto, y lo miró con sus ojos apenas sobresaliendo por sobre el borde del tanque en esa particular manera que Kotetsu encontraba adorable. Ya no había duda en su mente que Bunny de algún modo había descubierto eso y estaba tratando de utilizarlo en su beneficio.

Sin poder contenerse, Kotetsu acarició el cabello del tritón, sonriéndole, "Volveré después que –"

El segundo estornudo hizo que Bunny se zambullera en el agua y esta vez Kotetsu sí rió. Descendió por la escalera y le sonrió al tritón, quien lo observaba otra vez con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Ya vuelvo," repitió Kotetsu antes de dirigirse hacia su habitación. Cuando alcanzó la puerta volteó a contemplar al tritón, viendo que éste había vuelto a subir a la superficie del tanque para comer más del sushi.

Mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto Kotetsu comenzó a temblar, con su mojada vestimenta ahora pegándose de forma incómoda a su cuerpo. Las dejó sobre su banco para secarse, antes que arrojarlas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, y pensó en meterse bajo la ducha para quitarse el frío. Pero no queriendo hacer esperar más de lo necesario a Bunny tomó una toalla para secarse el cabello, decidiendo que podría bañarse antes de irse a la cama.

De pronto un gran trueno captó su atención mientras pasaba la toalla por su cabello. Era sorprendente que pudiera oírlo estando tan profundamente dentro del acuario, pero no le pensó en ello más de lo necesario.

Luego de vestirse, Kotetsu se colocó los zapatos y se encaminó hacia el pequeño tanque. Se preguntó si el tritón comprendería algo si intentaba explicarle sobre la película de la sirena que había visto con su hija ese mismo día. Y si lo hiciera, ¿Bunny disfrutaría la historia o la encontraría insultante?.

Si bien aunque apenas había abierto la puerta de la habitación, pudo notar que algo estaba mal. El tritón estaba al fondo de su tanque, hecho un ovillo de la misma manera que esa mañana, pero ahora se tomaba la cabeza como si estuviera dolorido.

El sonido de otro trueno llenó la habitación mientras Kotetsu corría hacia el tanque, y no pudo hacer otra cosa salvo mirar mientras Bunny parecía entrar en pánico, enderezando su cola como una persona agazapada, saltando hacia arriba y brincando fuera del tanque. Desafortunadamente, no volvió a caer al agua; en vez de eso golpeó el suelo, su cola azotando la escalera, la cual por suerte no aterrizó sobre él mientras patinaba hasta la pared.

Aún sosteniendo su cabeza, Kotetsu fue capaz ver que Bunny en realidad estaba cubriendo sus oídos, mientras se movía espasmódicamente, casi como si intentara alejarse del sonido del trueno.

"¡Bunny!," el ex policía finalmente logró llegar al lado del tritón, aunque tratando de no acercarse demasiado para no ser golpeado por su cola. "¡Bunny, todo está bien, estoy aquí!."

No fue hasta que el trueno se disipó que Bunny pareció oír a Kotetsu. Dejó de moverse pero mantuvo sus manos sobre sus orejas, con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se volvía hacia el hombre.

Acercándose, Kotetsu envolvió con sus brazos al tritón, manteniéndolo cerca suyo. Fue un alivio cuando las manos de Bunny abandonaron sus oídos para aferrarse al hombre, prácticamente pegándose tanto a su cuerpo que Kotetsu pudo sentir a la criatura temblando.

El obvio temor del tritón logró que se sintiera como un idiota por no comprender que quizás Bunny nunca hubiera escuchado un trueno antes, habiendo vivido en las profundidades el océano antes de eso. Acarició el cabello del ser, intentando calmarlo e intentando pensar.

Lloyds había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que Kotetsu no sería capaz de colocar a Bunny en el tanque solo. Aún con su hombro sintiéndose mejor no podría cargar al tritón y subir la escalera al mismo tiempo sin posiblemente lastimarse ambos. Pero tampoco podía esperar por ayuda hasta la mañana siguiente para devolver a la criatura al tanque, Bunny necesitaba el agua marina para vivir, y Kotetsu no quería descubrir cuánto tiempo aguantaría fuera de la misma.

Aún sosteniendo a Bunny con un brazo, extrajo su teléfono celular del bolsillo pero cuando intentó llamar a Lloyds no consiguió nada más que estática. No sabía si era la presencia del tritón la que interrumpía la señal o la tormenta rugiendo en el exterior.

De cualquier modo, daba la impresión que estaban solos en eso.

Mientras el trueno retumbaba fuera, haciendo temblar más al tritón, Kotetsu lo abrazó más firmemente. No lo soltó hasta que el sonido se disipó y entonces cuidadosamente levantó el rostro de Bunny para que lo mirase.

"Voy a levantarte y colocarte en algo con agua, ¿está bien?"

Lentamente Bunny asintió, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kotetsu mientras era levantado. Una de sus manos se sostuvo del hombro del ex policía mientras la otra se sujetaba a la parte posterior de su chaleco, apenas conciente que estaba goteando agua sobre el suelo y empapando a Kotetsu donde fuera que se tocaran.

No queriendo dejar caer al tritón, Kotetsu con mucho cuidado se encaminó hacia su habitación y luego hacia el cuarto de baño, depositando a Bunny en la bañera. La misma era algo pequeña, teniendo el tritón que doblar su cola para caber pero no parecía demasiado incómodo y era lo mejor que Kotetsu podía hacer por el momento.

Le llevó un poco de persuasión, pero al final consiguió que Bunny lo soltara y le prometió que retornaría enseguida.

Después de rebuscar en la habitación de la piscina, Kotetsu halló una cubeta útil y volvió al pequeño tanque temporal. Volviendo a colocar la escalera trepó, llenó la cubeta con agua y volvió a su cuarto.

Al entrar halló a un calmado y curioso tritón examinando los enseres de la ducha. Bunny había conseguido abrir una botella de champú y estaba olfateándolo con una ilegible expresión en el rostro.

"Quizás no deberías tocar eso, Bunny, no sé cómo reaccionarías a sus efectos," Kotetsu se acercó, vaciando la cubeta en la bañera. Comprendió rápidamente que iba a tener que hacer muchos viajes para que el agua alcanzara un nivel decente.

El tritón le dio a Kotetsu una malhumorada mirada y sostuvo el champú fuera del alcance del hombre cuando éste intentó quitárselo.

"Bien, huélelo todo lo que quieras pero no te lo comas," con rapidez el japonés tomó todo el resto de las botellas del sitio antes que Bunny pudiera curiosearlas. A cambio recibió una incuestionable expresión del tipo "¿eres estúpido?", del tritón. "Hey, no sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza, así que no me des esa mirada de conejito enojado."

Aunque Bunny le mostró la lengua, Kotetsu no encontró manera de enojarse cuando claramente el tritón ya se sentía mejor. Estaba agradecido de que el cuarto de baño casi bloqueara el retumbar del trueno fuera.

Para el momento en que Kotetsu consiguió llenar la bañera, ya estaba listo para ducharse e irse a la cama pero no podía hacer eso con Bunny en la misma y tampoco iba a dejar solo a tritón. En vez de eso buscó sus mantas y almohadas y las dejó en el suelo cerca de la bañera. Y estaba por cambiarse las ropas húmedas por su pijama cuando Bunny escogió ese momento para tomar su mano y mirarlo de una manera que dejó a Kotetsu incapaz de abandonarlo.

Sentándose en un cobertor y cubriendo sus hombros con otra manta, Kotetsu se apoyó en la bañera, usando su brazo libre como almohada mientras su otra mano continuaba siendo sostenida por Bunny, quien se acomodó tan cerca como podía de Kotetsu, sus frentes casi tocándose.

"Buenas noches, Bunny," sonrió Kotetsu mientras el tritón cerraba sus ojos.

* * *

[Fecha de inicio de traducción: 1 de Octubre de 2013. Hora: 19:30. Fecha de término de traducción: 2 de Octubre de 2013. Hora: 15:42]

* * *

_**Correcaminos, bip, bip!:**_ _Qué profesionalismo, carajo! Más rápido que un bombero, como decimos acá en Argentina!. Estaba traduciendo ayer otro fic MUY BUENO, y por ahí me puse a bichar (mirar) el correo en mi celu. Tres horas para conectar, cuatro para que sincronice el buzón y... Nuevo capítulo de Bunny of the Sea! Yeaaaaaah!. Ahí nomás salté a la otra habitación, mi novia estaba en la otra PC, la que tiene internete, y guardé el capi y al toque me puse a traducirlo. Huelga que no pude terminar ayer porque ya estaba hecha un trapo de cansancio, y los ojos no me acompañaban... Pero ya está, y espero que lo disfruten hoy!_

_(Besos y saludos a Gatita Bonita! Estoy traduciendo el fic que me pediste, amiga!.)_

_Pásense por mi perfil que tengo un link ahí que les puede interesar!_


End file.
